


Shut-Eyed Chaperone

by Miko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double Penetration Oral & Vaginal, Exhibitionism, Multi, Oral Sex, Steve Rogers Needs A Kick In The Pants, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky would do just about anything to help Steve and Peggy be happy. And hey, if he gets to enjoy himself a little in the process, nobody's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturnalRites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalRites/gifts).



> Many many thanks as always to my amazing beta reader NocturnalRites. This is her birthday fic (more than a little belated but hey, I got the first chapter to her more or less in time!), and she requested exhibitionism and an M/F/M threesome where all the focus was on the woman, with no sexual interest between the guys. I hope you enjoy it as much as she seems to have!

It was hopeless. _Steve_ was hopeless, that was what it really came down to. 

All the years Bucky had spent trying to teach his best friend how to flirt had gone entirely to waste, and he might as well have saved himself the trouble. Steve was just sitting there at the bar like a lump, making calf eyes at Agent Carter on the other side of the room, with no sign he intended to make a move anytime soon.

The dame in question was dressed to kill, just like she had been every other time she’d ‘dropped in to check on them.’ She always had some bullshit excuse like telling Steve about a briefing the next morning, and then she’d linger for a bit, chatting with the Commandos and watching Steve from the corner of her eyes. Bucky could see right through her.

Unfortunately, she was apparently about as clear as mud to Steve. “Are you going over there, or not?” Bucky finally demanded, elbowing the other man in the ribs.

“What? Going over where?” Steve asked, startled by the question. Thus proving Bucky’s theory that his best friend’s brain turned to mush whenever a pretty girl was within fifty feet.

“Go ask Carter to dinner, or a dance, or _something_ ,” Bucky said. “I swear to God pal, if you don’t _I’m_ gonna take another shot at it. She’s one hell of a dame.”

“She really is,” Steve agreed in a besotted tone. He was so far gone it was kind of cute, in a pathetic way. Then he shook his head, finally looking at Bucky instead of Carter. “You heard her the first time, Buck. She said, ‘when this is all over’.”

“And that was your cue to jump in and deliver the line I gave her instead,” Bucky explained, slow and patient. He kept hoping that maybe if he found just the right tone of voice or something, it would get through his friend’s thick skull. “She ain’t dropping by here every chance she gets dressed like _that_ because she enjoys the beer, Stevie. She’s hoping you’re gonna take the damn hint!”

Glancing over at Carter again, Steve bit his lip. Bucky had always thought lines like ‘drinking in the sight of her’ were just that, lines straight out of a dime novel, until he’d seen the way Steve looked at Carter.

There were lines that came to mind when Carter looked at Steve, too, but they weren’t as soppy. ‘Wanted to ride Steve like a pony at the races’ was the one that had occurred to him the first time Bucky had met her, after returning from the HYDRA base. And the only one who couldn’t see it was Steve, of course.

“She made the first move,” Bucky told him. “Now she’s waiting for you to make the next one. She's not gonna do all the work for you, you've gotta show you're interested too.”

“You really think so?” Steve looked hopeful, and his gaze hadn’t left Carter, but he still sounded uncertain.

“If the dame was any more into you, she’d be _inside_ you,” Bucky exclaimed, exasperated.

“Funny, here I thought that was supposed to be the other way around,” Steve muttered, a flush of colour washing over his cheeks.

Despite himself, Bucky laughed. “So you do know what you’re supposed to do with it. I was starting to wonder.”

“Hard to miss, thin as the walls in our place were, and how loud the dames got,” Steve retorted, rolling his eyes. “Not to mention the times you’d tell me all about it after. Don’t expect me to return the favour! She’d shoot me.”

“And probably me for good measure,” Bucky agreed, grinning. “Anyway the rules are different when it’s serious, I wouldn’t ask. Now. Go. Over. There.”

For a moment Bucky thought he’d actually gotten through - his friend put his drink down on the bar and stood with a determined expression. But Steve didn’t even take the first step before he faltered. “I dunno, what if you’re wrong? I’ll seem pushy, it might put her off.”

Rolling his eyes Heavenward, Bucky said a silent prayer for patience. “I swear it’s like you save up all the nerves you _don’t_ have about anything else just so you can have an extra dose when it comes to the gals.”

Slamming back the last of his drink, Bucky stood and tugged his uniform jacket straight, making certain he looked presentable. He patted Steve on the shoulder, then headed for the other room where Carter was laughing at a joke Dugan had just made.

“Wait, where are you going?” Steve asked, staring after him wide-eyed.

Bucky flashed a wink and a wicked smirk over his shoulder at his friend. “I told you. If you don’t ask her, I’m gonna.”

“She already turned you down, remember?” Steve pointed out.

“Yeah, well, with the way you’ve left her hanging, that might have changed,” Bucky replied. Steve hissed something urgent and angry, probably a demand that Bucky get the hell back there, but he ignored it and marched right up to Carter.

“Agent Carter,” he said, giving her his best charming smile when he had her full attention. “I was wondering if you’d eaten yet tonight, or if you’re free for dinner? And maybe a dance or two in the deal, if you’re not too tired.”

She returned his smile with one of her own, but this one wasn’t charming. It managed to be both amused and sardonic at the same time, and the raised eyebrow accompanying it was definitely chiding. The volume of information she could convey with just a look was amazing.

“You didn’t strike me as the type to refuse to take no for an answer, Sergeant,” she replied. “Or perhaps I wasn’t clear enough for you the first time because I didn’t actually use the word?”

From the corner of his eye Bucky saw the Commandos either wincing in sympathy for him, or snickering at the thorough verbal spanking she’d given him. Bucky only grinned a little wider, and tipped his head towards the other room.

“I’d never dream of pressing my attentions where they weren’t wanted, ma’am,” he assured her. “The invitation isn’t for me. It’s for the lunk in the corner over there who can’t get up the nerve to ask you himself.”

The second eyebrow rose to join the first, and Carter turned her head to look. Steve had left the bar, but he hadn’t gotten any further than the doorway between the rooms. The panic on his face was clear, as was the death glare he was sending Bucky’s way.

The heat in Carter’s eyes made some of those racy lines jump into Bucky’s mind again, and he coughed to stifle a laugh. When she glanced back at him, her smile had turned wry but her eyes were still alight. “Well, in that case, I’m afraid the answer is still no.”

That was _not_ what Bucky had been expecting her to say, and he heard a strangled noise from Steve’s direction. Bucky stared at her, floored... and then he spotted the mischievous quirk to her lips. “If the aforementioned person happened to work up the nerve after all, however, the answer might just change,” she added with a wink at Bucky.

God, she really was an incredible woman. Steve didn’t realize how lucky he was.

Saluting her, Bucky stepped back and turned to his friend. “Well? You heard her. It’s rude to keep a lady waiting, even you gotta know that much.”

“I, uh...” Steve cleared his throat when his voice threatened to crack, his fair Irish skin making the blush on his cheeks easy to see. “Agent Carter, would you do me the honour of allowing me to take you to dinner?”

Not the smoothest line ever, and certainly not the best delivery, but from the way Carter smiled you’d think Steve was Prince Charming come to life. “Captain, I thought you’d never ask. I’d be delighted.”

Steve lit up like a church at Easter mass, and offered her his arm. She took it, and the pair of them headed for the door to the street amid much whistling and clapping from the Commandos.

“ _Finally_ ,” Bucky sighed when the door had closed behind them. “The things I do for that punk. Somebody get me another drink, will ya?”

“I’ll spot you this one, I’d say you’ve earned it,” Dugan said. “I thought we were gonna have to tie him up and deliver him as her present for Christmas.” The rest of the group laughed, and Bucky joined in, genuinely glad for his friend. It was about damn time Steve got to be the lucky one for a change.

He stayed long enough to finish the new drink, but then made his excuses. As much as he enjoyed the camaraderie among their team, Bucky found more and more often that he wasn’t interested in sticking around for long. Back home he’d loved nothing more than being in a crowd, had found it energizing to have people to interact with. Now the smile that had once been so natural to him was an effort to keep in place, and it was draining.

The guys ribbed him about ‘needing his beauty rest’ and ‘being up past his bedtime’, and Bucky rolled his eyes as he pulled his jacket on and headed for the door. “Yeah, laugh it up. You guys aren’t the ones Steve keeps up until all hours helping him plan strategy and tactics. And then the asshole gets up at the crack of dawn, like he got a full night’s rest!”

It was an exaggeration, although not much of one. Steve did use Bucky to bounce ideas off of and get a second opinion of his battle plans, but it wasn’t so often or for so long that Bucky couldn’t get any sleep.

Not that he _did_ get any sleep, it just wasn’t Steve’s fault. Since his time in the HYDRA base, Bucky hadn’t been able to sleep without nightmares, assuming he was able to fall asleep at all. He didn’t really understand how he was still functioning, he got so little rest, but it didn’t seem to be affecting him too badly.

So far he’d managed to hide it from Steve, but it meant a lot of hours spent hanging out in random bars so Steve would think he was out with a girl, or lying in bed staring up at the top of the tent in the field. At least tonight Steve was with Carter, so Bucky wouldn’t have to pretend to be out. He was exhausted, and even if he couldn’t actually sleep, he just wanted to collapse into the bed in the tiny room they’d been assigned at the base.

The moment he got back, Bucky stripped down and crawled straight into bed. The smug satisfaction he felt at finally getting Steve out on a date with a girl who deserved him helped counter some of Bucky’s usual anxiety, and at first he thought it might even be enough to let him get some rest. Unfortunately, sleep proved as elusive as ever.

Memories of his time in captivity flashed through his mind over and over again. There was nothing to distract him, nothing else to focus on, and he grew more and more tense as the waking nightmare tried to drag him into outright panic.

Bucky wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying there when the sound of a key in the lock drew his attention. Or rather, a key scratching _at_ the lock, like Steve was too drunk to see what he was doing properly. It must have been one hell of a good date. Or else a really bad one, if it meant Steve had gone out drinking after, because he never did that.

The question was, did he ask Steve how it had gone, or wait until morning for the report? As badly as he wanted to hear the tale, Bucky was afraid it would be too obvious how stressed out _he_ was right now, and he didn’t want Steve to start worrying about him. The guy had enough to fret over, being responsible for so many lives.

Mind made up, Bucky burrowed under his covers, pulling the blankets right up over his head in a kind of protective cocoon. Steve wouldn’t wake him if he thought Bucky was already asleep.

Except, when the door did open it crashed into the wall - and the soft chuckle that followed was far too high to be Steve’s. “Good job, you’ve just woken up everyone on the floor,” Carter murmured, and she sounded breathless.

No less so than Steve when he replied. “Only fair, they’ve done it often enough. Anyway it’s not that late, they’re probably still out drinking.”

“You’re certain Barnes won’t be back any time soon?”

“Nah, he’s always out until all hours, especially on the weekends. Probably got a dame on each arm, since he doesn’t need to leave one for me.”

Soft, wet noises and little gasps and moans told Bucky they were kissing - again, probably, since he was now sure it was distraction and not drunkenness that had caused Steve’s trouble with the key. They hadn’t turned a light on and obviously hadn’t noticed he was there, and Bucky was frozen with indecision.

If he interrupted them he knew, he just _knew_ Steve would get all flustered and humiliated and be certain that Carter wouldn’t want another date as a result. Bucky would have to coax him out of being an idiot all over again. While he was relatively certain Carter wasn’t the type to get embarrassed over something like this, he didn’t know for sure. It could make things really awkward between them.

If he stayed quiet, huddled under the blankets, they might never realize he’d been here at all. Carter would doubtless leave once they were done, not wanting Bucky to know she’d been there, and he could convince Steve he’d been quiet enough coming home that he hadn’t woken his friend.

The rustle of fabric hitting the floor decided him. If they were already stripping, it was way too late for him to announce his presence. Besides, Steve Goddamn well deserved this; there was no way Bucky was going to be the one to deny him now.

Hell, it wasn’t like he’d mind the show. Like Steve had said, he’d done it to his friend often enough when the girl he was out with didn’t have a place of her own. It was a little different since Carter didn’t know he was there, but it wasn’t like Bucky had always mentioned to the dames that he had a roommate on the other side of a very thin wall.

Quiet creaking nearby suggested they’d settled onto the other bunk. Steve moaned, the sound startled, and then cursed under his breath. Bucky couldn’t help but wonder what Carter had done to make Steve swear like that.

“You know I’ve got no idea what I’m doing, right?” Steve said, and Bucky rolled his eyes. Trust his idiot of a friend to blurt out something like that. Smooth, real smooth.

Carter laughed again, and did something that made Steve hiss out a harsh breath. “That’s all right. No bad habits to unlearn, then.”

More moans, gasps, and wet noises followed that statement. Bucky bit his lip, stifling a moan of his own. There was one problem with his clever plan to allow Steve to have his moment, apparently. He’d underestimated how much listening to them having sex would affect _him_. Every sound made him wonder what they were doing, and his imagination was more than happy to provide suggestions. Creative, inventive suggestions, and damn the two of them probably looked good together, all beautiful contrasts like light and shadow come to life.

Now Bucky was getting hard, which made him realize it had been a while since he’d done much of that sort of thing. He hadn’t been interested in putting the effort in since HYDRA, and anyway there was a severe shortage of both girls and privacy on the front lines. The long drought made him all the more aware of the heat slowly growing inside him, and it was difficult to resist the urge to reach down.

“Show me what you like?” Steve asked, and Bucky grinned. At least his friend had learned _that_ much from his example. Every dame was different, and trying to figure out exactly what she wanted based on vocal cues and body language was damn near impossible sometimes. Though Carter certainly didn’t seem inclined to try to stifle her responses.

“What, you want to watch me get it off by myself?” Carter asked, and Bucky could practically hear the raised eyebrow. “I could do that any time, I was hoping you’d be a bit more involved.”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t step in,” Steve pointed out. “I wanna know what makes you feel good, is all.”

“Well.” Carter sounded more pleased than embarrassed. “I suppose a brief lesson can’t go amiss.”

The temptation to peek was overwhelming. Bucky wouldn’t even have to move, he was already facing the right direction. He knew that was probably taking it too far, but... ah, hell. Fuck it. Just being here was already too far, he might as well get the most out of it.

Moving slowly and carefully so he wouldn’t make any noise, Bucky shifted the blankets a little until he could peer out from under them. What he saw took his breath away, and it was all he could do to stifle an audible gasp.

Carter was sprawled out over the narrow mattress, back propped against the headboard as Steve knelt at the far side of the bed. She had one knee drawn up and the other foot braced on the floor, legs spread to give him the best view - and, without knowing it, giving Bucky a pretty damn good one as well. There was barely a yard of space between the beds, and the dim light from their window was enough to let him see what she was doing.

Her dark curls were neatly trimmed and she held her lips apart with one hand, allowing him to catch glimpses of slick flesh as she slid two fingers slowly back and forth over her pearl. After a moment of that she switched to little circles, rocking her hips up into the motion and moaning softly.

Bucky was fully hard now, aching with the need to touch and be touched, and he honestly didn’t know how Steve was resisting. It certainly wasn’t lack of interest. His friend’s cock was standing proud against his stomach, darker than the rest of his skin with the flush of trapped blood.

Sure enough, Steve didn’t last long before he surged up the length of the bed, catching Carter in a deep kiss as he dropped his hand to cover hers. He didn’t move it aside, instead letting his fingers rest on hers, first copying and then slowly taking control of the motions she was making. Carter gasped into his mouth and writhed beneath the touch, her eyes closing as she let herself fall into the pleasure.

Steve broke the kiss, drawing his mouth down over her throat to her chest, and then further to her breasts. She had really nice breasts, perky and full, her dusky nipples pulled into tight peaks with arousal. Sensitive, too, judging by the way she moaned when Steve closed his mouth over one.

Or maybe the moaning was from something going on further south. It was hard to tell exactly what Steve was doing, but it was pretty clear from the way she was reacting that he was doing a damn good job down there. She was whispering Steve’s name over and over now, the strain in her voice suggesting she was fighting hard to keep from screaming instead.

Then Steve raised his head, looking up at her. “Peggy? I... I’d really like to taste you. May I?”

Carter bit her lip, and Bucky had a pretty good idea why she was hesitating. He’d had more than one girl be surprised when he was good enough with his tongue to get them off that way - according to one of them, most guys thought it was perverted and of the few that were willing, almost all of them were terrible at it. While believing they were amazing, of course.

Bucky wasn’t sure what was so damn difficult. You just had to pay attention to the dame’s responses. He’d made a point of warning Steve about it, part and parcel of his advice to get the girl to show what she liked before trying anything.

In the end Carter nodded. Steve slid off the bed to kneel on the floor beside it, repositioning her as he went so her hips were right at the edge of the mattress and her feet on the floor on either side of him. The room was so tiny Steve’s back was pressed against Bucky’s bed, and Bucky made an extra effort to keep his breathing quiet so his friend wouldn’t hear him.

Then again, Steve was a little distracted at the moment. He leaned in and got his mouth on Carter, who moaned and fisted a hand in his hair. Then she moaned again, sounding startled this time, and Bucky desperately stifled a snicker. _That_ one had been genuine, as were the rest that followed. Steve always had been a fast learner.

There wasn’t much to see, but God, the sounds. Bucky had never been with anyone as unabashedly vocal and appreciative as Carter was, and it was a hell of a turn on. The effort it took to stay quiet and still should have earned him a damn medal.

It wasn’t long before Carter’s moans turned to cries, and she finally turned her head to muffle the sounds against the thin pillow. Steve didn’t let up, lifting his hands to catch her thighs and keep her still as she tried to buck him off. She hit the second peak hard on the heels of the first, and this time she couldn’t hold back her screams.

The taste of blood flooded Bucky’s mouth; he’d bitten into his cheek in an attempt to stay quiet. He was so hard he was throbbing, the head of his dick rubbing against his stomach with every breath he took, and he could feel fluid leaking from the tip to ease the friction. 

Satisfied, Steve sat back on his heels, wiping his face with one hand. Carter was gasping and trembling on the bed, clearly wrecked from the double onslaught of pleasure.

Despite his discomfort Bucky was grinning like an idiot, bursting with pride in his best friend. That had definitely been one hell of a thrill, and one hundred percent genuine, if he was any judge. This ought to give Steve a much-needed boost in the confidence department. “Good job, pal,” he breathed out, all air and no sound so the words wouldn’t carry.

At least, he _thought_ they wouldn’t carry, but Steve’s head snapped around and he stared straight at Bucky in shock and dismay. Too late, Bucky remembered just _how_ good Steve’s hearing was, now - and he was no longer distracted by concentrating on what he was doing to Carter.

“Sorry!” Bucky whispered, cringing back into the blankets. Damn it, he just had to go and ruin it, didn’t he?

Steve’s expression shifted from shock to agonized indecision. It wasn’t hard for Bucky to guess what was going through his friend’s head. If Steve told Carter that Bucky was there, he ran the risk of not only ending the night’s fun, but putting her off entirely. If he didn’t, he’d effectively be lying to her, and anyone who’d known Steve for longer than five minutes knew how he felt about that.

Sure enough, agony settled into resignation, and Steve sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Peggy...”

“Are you waiting for the proverbial engraved invitation?” she teased him, pushing up on her elbow to look at him over the edge of the bed. Bucky’s breath caught in his throat at the picture she made, with the moonlight turning her pale skin to liquid silver, shadows emphasizing the dips and curves of her body.

“No, but...” Steve’s attempt to warn her was cut short when she leaned in to kiss him, tangling her fingers in his hair. His hands rose to catch her wrists, but if he’d meant to pull her off he apparently lost his train of thought somewhere along the way.

They were both panting when she broke the kiss, and Steve looked half drugged as he forced his eyes open again. “Peg, you...”

“If you don’t stop talking and get up here, I’m coming down to you,” she warned him. Her tone was teasing and amused, but the blatant heat in her eyes turned the words from a joke into a threat. “Don’t think I won’t hold you responsible for the cramps and bruises I’ll end up with.”

“No, wait, I...” Steve cut off again, with a startled groan this time, and his whole body shuddered. Carter had slid her hand down to close around his dick. She stroked him once, twice, slowly and deliberately, and all the air left Steve in a rush. “There’s something I need to...”

“I’ve got it,” she said, apparently misunderstanding what he was getting at. Bucky saw the gleam of moonlight off something pale in her other hand, before she reached down to roll a rubber over Steve’s dick. “Now get _up_ here, before I become truly impatient. Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

“Hell, no.” Steve gave in to her urging and that of his own body, letting her draw him up onto the bed with her. He did shoot a glare over his shoulder in Bucky’s direction, which wasn’t difficult to interpret as ‘At least stop _watching_ , jerk’.

Fair enough. That _someone_ was listening was pretty much inevitable in close quarters like this place. To have someone watching was a whole extra level of intrusive, though. Meekly Bucky tugged the blanket back over his eyes again.

Of course, not being able to see didn’t solve his other problem. If anything, it made the experience of listening to Steve and Carter’s moans and sighs all the more intense. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, and reached down to wrap his hand around his dick, squeezing like that would help him contain the pressure growing in his balls.

Burying his face in the pillow muffled his moan, at least enough to keep Carter from hearing him, but he’d suffocate if he stayed like that long. Bucky stuffed the corner of the pillow in his mouth instead, biting down hard on the fabric. The shift cleared his line of sight again, and he couldn’t bring himself to stop looking once he got a glimpse of them.

Steve had Carter stretched out on the length of the bed and was moving over her in steady, deliberate thrusts. Bucky was impressed by his friend’s self-control. The first time _he’d_ ever gotten his dick wet, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from rutting into the girl and shooting his load in about five minutes flat. Not one of his better performances. Of course, he’d been seventeen at the time, and Steve was nothing if not stubborn.

Carter was writhing beneath Steve, gasping with each thrust and clutching at his back to pull herself closer. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, heels digging into his legs, and Bucky lost his breath again. God, she was gorgeous. Even more so like this.

Without meaning to he found himself timing his strokes along with Steve’s motions. Bucky didn’t dare to move much, but as worked up as he was, it wasn’t going to matter.

“More,” Carter begged breathlessly, and he could see the tension in her body as she tried to encourage Steve to move faster. “Damn you, Steve, stop teasing me! _Harder_ , I’m not going to break.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Steve replied, and the ragged edge in his voice suggested he was hanging on to control by the thinnest of threads. Despite his words, he picked up his pace, and Bucky barely managed to strangle a moan of relief to match Carter’s.

It had been so long, and it felt _so_ fucking good. Bucky was breathing hard through the mouthful of pillow, desperately trying to stay quiet and grateful that Carter was far too lost in her own pleasure to hear the sounds that did escape him. Somehow he managed to hang on until she sank her teeth into Steve’s shoulder to muffle her scream as she came, and then Bucky was lost as well.

He came hard, spunk covering his hand and making a mess of his sheets, and damn near choked on fabric in the process. Steve’s cry covered his, thankfully. Bucky spat out the corner of the pillow and lay there, panting for air as silently as he could manage, listening to the two of them do the same a few feet away.

The bed creaked and blankets rustled as Steve pulled free of her, and Carter’s sigh in response went straight to Bucky’s dick. She sounded... not disappointed, exactly. Bucky was pretty damn sure Steve had gotten her gun off again at the end, so she had nothing to be disappointed about.

Regretful, maybe. She’d already come three times, but if that sigh was anything to judge by, she was still ready for another round. Bucky had been with a few girls like that, they could go again and again and every time seemed to be better than the last.

It made him want to step in, take over where Steve had left off, see how many times _he_ could give her a thrill before he was forced to tap out from exhaustion. It was a shame Bucky had already gotten off; Carter wouldn’t need any foreplay, she’d had plenty of it. She’d be hot and wet and ready for him, he could just plunge straight in and make her scream for him.

Hell, by the time Bucky was done, Steve would have recovered. They could keep it up all damn night, between the two of them. Carter might never be able to move again by the time they were done with her, but Bucky thought she might not complain all that much.

God, now he really wanted to go over there. Even though it would take him a while to get it up again, he could use his mouth and hands in the meantime. The urge was so strong that Bucky had to forcibly remind himself that his presence was far from welcome as it was.

Steve turned his head, and Bucky hastily tucked the blanket back in before his friend could realize he’d been watching again. He felt a little guilty about it, but the whole experience had been so amazing, he couldn’t make himself regret it.

Especially when he realized how relaxed his body had become, and sleep started to steal over him. It felt like maybe, just maybe, Bucky might actually be able to get a decent night’s rest for a change. Dwelling on thoughts of what had just happened was certainly far more appealing than running through his time with HYDRA over and over.

With a soft sigh of his own, he closed his eyes and let exhaustion pull him under. Too bad he couldn’t watch the show to put him to sleep every night.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the best side effects of the serum was how deeply it allowed Steve to sleep for the first time in his life. Until the transformation his body had kept him from resting well - if it wasn’t his asthma acting up, it was his heart causing problems. It was so nice to be able to sleep without waking half a dozen times in the night, he almost regretted that he also didn’t need nearly as _much_ sleep. He tried to make a point of enjoying what he did get.

As a result he liked to wake up slowly, drawn naturally from slumber. This morning something else was pulling him towards consciousness, the feel of a soft, warm body moving within the circle of his arms. Sleepy, contented sounds reached him, and he found himself smiling even before he opened his eyes.

Unfortunately, he didn’t wake enough to remember why he shouldn’t have fallen asleep in the first damn place until it was already too late. Peggy had slipped out of the bed, reaching for her clothes - and gave a little cry of surprise as she caught sight of Bucky sprawled out in the other bed.

Bucky, of course, promptly made the matter ten times worse by jerking awake in a panic, probably from the middle of a nightmare judging by the wild look in his eyes as he leapt out of bed. He’d grabbed the knife he’d started keeping under his pillow since returning from the HYDRA base, and it was Steve’s turn to jump to his feet so he could put himself between his best friend and his best girl.

“Bucky!” he called sharply, drawing Bucky’s attention to him. Bucky blinked a couple of times, then exhaled and lowered the knife, rubbing at his eyes with his other hand.

“Christ, don’t scare me like that,” Bucky complained. “Why did you...” At that moment he caught sight of Peggy, and apparently realized he was standing there naked in front of Steve’s girl. “Oh, shit! I’m sorry,” he blurted out, and snatched up his pillow to hastily cover himself.

Turning his head, Steve discovered Peggy had likewise grabbed the top blanket off the bed and was clutching it to her, hiding the important bits. She was looking anywhere but at the two of them, and there was a flush on her cheeks that would have been attractive under different circumstances.

Sighing, Steve reached for a pair of undershorts to pull on, figuring at least one of them ought to be wearing something resembling actual clothes.

“When did you come in?” Peggy demanded. 

Steve blanched, because he really, _really_ did not want to have to admit that he’d known his friend was there already. Thankfully Bucky was, as always, fast on his feet. 

“I dunno, some time late last night. I figured Steve was asleep and stayed quiet. I didn’t know you were here!" Bucky shook his head. "Anyway, does it matter? Either way I’d have seen you, since you stuck around.”

“That wasn’t exactly intentional,” Peggy admitted with a sigh. She was finally meeting their eyes, at least. “If you wouldn’t mind turning your back while I dress?”

“Maybe it would be better if I hold a blanket as a curtain so you can _both_ get dressed,” Steve suggested, hastening to follow his own advice. “If we don’t hurry, you’re going to run into people in the hall, too.”

“Nah, that’s no problem,” Bucky said confidently. Once Steve had the blanket up and hiding Peggy, Bucky reached for his uniform and started pulling it on. “ _I’ll_ walk her to the door, thank her for stopping by to drop off the briefing info, and nobody will suspect a thing. Not like you’d have been up to anything with me in here, right?”

Unable to believe his best friend’s cheek, Steve glared at him and got a shrug and a wink in return. Peggy stepped around the makeshift curtain, and Steve was impressed by how close she’d come to her usual impeccable appearance. Her creases were a bit less crisp and her bold lipstick was missing entirely, but she’d do well enough to convince anyone she met briefly between here and her own quarters.

He thought she looked more beautiful than ever. Knowing _he_ was responsible for the differences made him feel distinctly overheated. It also made him want to mess her up all over again.

Someone coughed – Bucky, he discovered when he blinked and glanced over. His friend was biting his lip like he was holding in a laugh, and his eyes were sparkling. Belatedly, Steve realized he’d been staring at Peggy rather intently, and probably with an inappropriate look on his face.

Of course, judging by the blush Peggy was sporting again, she’d likely been doing the same thing. She did seem to have some sort of fascination with his chest, and he wasn’t wearing anything but the boxers.

“You two are hopeless,” Bucky declared, shaking his head. “If you wanna hide this from everyone else, you’re gonna have to do a better job than that.”

The problem was, Steve _didn’t_ want to hide it. He wanted the entire world to know that this incredible woman thought he was worthy of her attention and affection. He wanted to be able to growl at anyone who tried to make a move on her, like Howard kept doing. And he very much wanted to be able to show her and everyone else how much he cared about her.

What he wanted and what he was going to get were unfortunately two very different things. Even if they didn’t have Peggy’s reputation to consider, fraternization among the ranks was _very_ strongly frowned upon. The Army couldn’t afford to lose the symbol Captain America was becoming, but they could put a much tighter leash on him. And they could court martial Peggy or even send her home with a dishonourable discharge.

“I trust we can rely on your discretion, Sergeant?” Peggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

The look Bucky gave her was both insulted and exasperated. “You honestly think I’d say or do anything to tear down my best friend’s girl? Especially after the effort I put into getting the two of you together in the first place. Anyway, if you didn’t shoot me, he’d punch me out… and he hits a hell of a lot harder than he used to. I think I’d rather take the bullet.”

That earned him a reluctant smile from Peggy. “Fair enough. Walk me to the door, then. And thank you, both for this morning and for last night.”

For the oddest moment Steve thought she was referring to Bucky watching them, and his eyes went wide. Then he kicked himself, realizing she only meant the effort his friend had gone to in order to get them together in the first place.

“Always a pleasure to help a lovely lady,” Bucky told her with a smirk and a brief salute. “Besides, it’s my job to keep him from making an idiot of himself whenever possible. It’s nice to actually succeed for a change.”

“Thanks,” Steve muttered, rolling his eyes. “I’ll see you at the briefing this afternoon, Peggy.” She wasn’t even gone yet and he was already counting the hours until he could see her again. God, he had it bad for this woman. And to his bewildered amazement, she seemed to have it just as bad for him.

Now all he needed to do was make sure she never found out Bucky had been there all along.

* * *

“He was there all along, wasn’t he?”

Startled by the unexpected sound of Peggy’s voice, Steve looked up from the map he’d been studying. She stood in the entryway to his tent, holding the flap aside with one hand. Her smile had a rueful edge to it.

Automatically Steve stood, manners drilled into him by his mom insisting that you didn’t stay seated when a lady entered the room. Peggy’s smile broadened into something more genuinely happy as she stepped inside and let the tent flap fall closed again.

“Hey,” he greeted her, happy as always to see her. “Sorry, who was where?” He’d heard the question well enough, but it made no sense. He kept trying to put it in some sort of context connected with the mission they were about to launch, but nothing was coming to him.

“Barnes,” Peggy elaborated, giving him a knowing look. “That night in London, he was there the whole time.”

“I, uh... what?” Caught completely off guard, Steve stammered and stared at her. It had been nearly a month since that night, and they hadn’t had a chance to repeat the experience - or to repeat the dinner that led up to it. Hell, he hadn’t even had a chance to kiss her. “Wh-why would you say that?”

Damn it, he wasn’t doing a very good job of convincing her that she was wrong. Not for the first time, Steve wished he had Bucky’s easy way with words. Bucky could talk his way out of damn near anything.

“Well it’s either that, or you’ve decided you regret it after all,” Peggy said. “Personally, I’m hoping for the former option.”

“ _What_?” Now Steve was completely floored, unable to imagine why she would ever think such a thing. “Regret it? Never. What in the world gave you that idea?”

“You’ve hardly said two words to me outside a briefing since then,” she pointed out. “You’ve made no real effort to seek out time alone with me. You rarely make eye contact, and when you do you almost always blush... especially if Barnes is nearby.”

Did he? Probably. It was hard to look at both of them and not be reminded of what had happened. Sighing, Steve ran a hand through his hair and gave in. “Apparently he was already there and asleep when we came in. By the time he woke up, we were… well, he didn’t want to interrupt. He figured if he stayed quiet we’d never know.”

To his surprise and relief, instead of getting angry Peggy laughed. “Well, I suppose we have only ourselves to blame, then. We should have checked first instead of assuming he’d be out. If we hadn’t fallen asleep, he’s right that we’d never have known any different.”

Of course, Steve promptly blushed again. _He’d_ known different, and while he had tried to warn her, he hadn’t tried nearly as hard as he should have.

He’d hoped that maybe she’d interpret it as simple embarrassment about the whole thing, but she raised her eyebrow and looked thoughtful. “On the other hand, you didn’t seem terribly surprised to find him there in the morning.”

“Well, of course I didn’t, it’s his room,” Steve pointed out, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “He’s always there when I wake up.”

“You’re a terrible liar, darling. At what point, exactly, did you become aware that he was there?” Peggy demanded, clearly not buying his explanation. Steve bit his lip, and she sighed and shook her head. “ _That’s_ what you were trying to tell me, wasn’t it.”

“What can I say? You’re persuasive,” he replied, sheepish.

To his profound relief, she smiled at him. “Still only myself to blame, then. Well, it’s hardly the end of the world. Does this mean you’ll stop avoiding me?”

“I never meant to in the first place,” Steve assured her, and the words came out more fervent than he’d intended. He didn’t take it back, though. He didn’t really mind her knowing how much he wanted to be with her. “I’ll prove it first chance I get.”

Peggy licked her lips, and he saw her pupils expand as she raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong with right now? Trying to make excuses already?”

Glancing around, he realized that they had, in fact, accomplished the very thing he’d been trying to do for weeks – they were alone. When he closed the distance between them, she reached for him as eagerly. Their lips were already parted when they met, and Steve groaned as he hauled her close and swept his tongue over hers. It was amazing how quickly he’d become addicted to the feel of her against him, and he literally couldn’t get enough.

She tasted of camp rations, stale coffee, and the wax of her lipstick, but the sweet flavour underneath was the same as he’d tasted the last time he’d kissed her and seemed to be hers alone. She smelled of plain soap and the harsh lye they used to clean their uniforms – when they got a chance to clean at all – and the faintest trace of lillies, though he had no idea how she’d gotten her hands on perfume out here. 

Peggy ran her hands down his chest, ending up with her fingers hooked over his belt and dipping inside his pants. Steve’s breath came fast, his heart speeding up at the teasing invasion, and he had to remind himself not to grip her hips too hard.

Not that she seemed to be complaining. Even when he slid his hands back and lower, tracing the shape of her ass through her tight uniform skirt, she only made an encouraging noise and hitched herself closer against him.

As Steve’s fevered brain was contemplating the odds of her allowing him to get his hand _under_ the skirt, Dugan’s voice came from right outside the tent. “Hey, Cap! The scout reports are in.”

They sprang apart like five-year-olds caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and Steve hastily wiped his mouth to get rid of any lipstick that might have rubbed off. Peggy tugged her skirt straight, and somehow they managed to look presentable enough that when Dugan came through the flap a moment later, he didn’t seem to notice anything amiss.

“Oh good, you’re both here,” he said. “Saves me having to hunt Agent Carter down.”

“Let’s see those reports,” Steve said, holding out his hand for the sheaf of papers Dugan had. He exchanged a brief glance with Peggy that was full of regret – and a heated promise made up of two silent words that carved their way into Steve’s heart.

Next Time.

* * *

Unfortunately, Next Time didn’t prove any better than the last time. They’d barely touched lips when the camp perimeter erupted with gunfire. The next Next Time, she’d just worked her hand beneath his uniform jacket when muffled cheering indicated Bucky and some of the others had returned early from a sortie they’d run. The Next Time after that they slipped away from the others while in a French town on a brief R&R leave; no sooner had he tumbled her onto the bed, still fully clothed, than a bomb hit across the street.

And between all of that were long periods where they got no chance for privacy at all, when they could only steal furtive, longing glances instead of kisses. Or worse, when they were separated completely, and all he had to keep him company was the memory of her.

In short, it was the most frustrating couple of months Steve had ever lived through. He’d gone without sex his whole life and it hadn’t bothered him much, but now he knew what he was _missing_. That would have been bad enough on its own, but no worse than what every other guy in the Army was dealing with.

It was having her right there in front of him, within touching distance and yet completely out of reach, that threatened to drive him out of his mind. He didn’t dare so much as hold her hand, as even the most innocent of touches held the potential to get them both into hot water with the brass.

They did at least have plenty of chances to talk, seated around a tiny campfire with the rest of the Commandos or lingering behind after a briefing to chat, always in full view of others so no questions would be raised. And he loved talking to her, no doubt about that. Peggy was sharp-witted and had a sense of humour that made him laugh every damn time. But he had to be careful not to spend too much time watching the way her lips moved as she spoke, because it made the temptation to kiss her unbearable.

From the heat in her eyes whenever she caught him staring, he knew she wasn’t doing any better than he was.

After about the tenth time someone coming in with a report interrupted a kiss – and this time Steve hadn’t even had a chance to make _contact_ , he’d only been starting to lean in – he was in a foul mood when he walked into the tent he shared with Bucky. It was much smaller than his command tent, with barely enough room for two cots and trunks for their gear, and at that it was bigger than the one they used out in the field.

Bucky took one look at Steve’s face and did a very poor job of biting back a smirk. Steve snarled at him wordlessly and yanked his tie off, feeling like it was strangling him. In a few minutes when he calmed down he’d probably be laughing ruefully over the whole thing with his best friend, but right now Bucky’s smug amusement was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

Bucky tilted his head and looked thoughtful, before rolling off his cot to get to his feet. Pushing past Steve, he poked his head out of the front flap. “Agent Carter! Can I have a word?” 

Peggy must not have gotten very far away, because it was only a few moments later that Bucky held back the flap for her to step inside. Since it was Bucky inviting her in and not Steve, Peggy didn’t hesitate even when Bucky closed the flap again behind her. Nobody would think twice about it, knowing it was all three of them in there.

“What can I do for you, Sergeant?” Peggy's gaze flicked to Steve as she spoke, and he could read the same aggravated frustration in her eyes that he was feeling, though she was hiding it better than he was.

“It’s more a question of what I can do for you, I think,” Bucky said, shaking his head. He was sporting a definite smirk now, one that kind of made Steve want to punch him, and his eyes were shining with amusement in the lantern light. “This is ridiculous, you two are never gonna get any time together.”

“You called me in here to state the obvious?” Peggy asked, giving Bucky a dark look.

“No, I called you in here to offer a solution,” Bucky replied, winking at her. “What you guys need is a chaperone who won’t do his damn job.”

Nonplussed, Steve blinked at him. Peggy found her voice sooner, but she sounded wary when she spoke. “Are you volunteering?”

“You had no problems coming in here just now, right? And nobody gave you any trouble coming out of Steve’s room that morning. Both times it’s because everyone knew I was there.” Bucky shrugged. “Everyone also knows Steve bounces ideas and plans off the two of us. So he gets me to call you in, nobody thinks anything of it, and then I hang out on my bedroll and the two of you can do whatever you want.”

“What’s to stop anyone from interrupting us like they always do?” Steve asked, his mind turning the suggestion over and over. It wouldn’t work for more than an hour without raising eyebrows… and regardless of what had happened in London, it would severely limit _what_ he and Peggy could do.

But at this point, anything was better than nothing.

“Easy enough. Since you’re the one deciding when it happens, we do it last thing at night, after everyone’s already back in camp and all the reports are in,” Bucky shrugged. “They hardly ever come hassle you once you’re in here with me.”

“And what exactly do you get out of this generous offer?” Peggy demanded, sceptical.

“What, seeing my best friend genuinely happy for the first damn time in his life isn’t enough?” Bucky asked. Peggy continued to stare at him, weighing and judging, and finally Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. For the first time that Steve could remember since they were kids, his friend looked truly embarrassed. “Well, I guess if you get carried away, you ain’t allowed to complain if I do, too.”

“Bucky!” Steve protested, feeling heat sweep across his cheeks as well.

“Like to watch, do you?” Peggy asked. She didn’t seem insulted, as Steve had expected her to be. If anything she was amused, though her smile was definitely edging towards a smirk.

Bucky spread his hands in a ‘what can you do’ gesture. “Apparently? If it’s the right people. Not saying I’ll sit there staring at you or anything. Just, you know. I’m only human.”

“I suppose at this point it’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Peggy acknowledged with a little laugh. “You’ve certainly already proven your discretion.”

“You’re not actually considering this, are you?” Steve asked, dumbfounded by her casual attitude.

“Aren’t you?” she replied, looking at him with heat in her eyes. “He’s got a point, darling, it’s this or nothing. I’m not certain I’m willing to put up with nothing until the next time we’re in London.”

“Not like you’d hesitate to kiss her in front of me if we were back home in New York,” Bucky pointed out. Steve couldn’t really argue with that.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Peggy added, and it was Steve’s turn to laugh.

“I’m more worried about what _you’re_ comfortable with,” he said. “I didn’t stop last time, did I?” Although that had been a little different. He hadn’t started out knowing Bucky was there, and it had been a lot easier to ignore his friend’s presence when Bucky was out of sight.

But Peggy was moving towards him now, and he reached out to catch her hips and hold her close as she braced her hands on his chest. The thought of getting to kiss her and _not_ being interrupted after a minute or two was so appealing he was dizzy with it.

He glanced over at Bucky, who raised his hands and stepped back with a grin. “I ain’t even here,” he declared, and picked up a sheaf of mission reports to read before he flopped on his cot with his back to the rest of the tent.

Steve wasn’t nearly naïve enough to believe his friend would spend any time actually reading those reports, but he appreciated the gesture. Leaning in, he captured Peggy’s mouth with his, and she slid her hand up to tangle in the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Every time he kissed her, she tasted and felt even better. It seemed like that should be impossible, that there should be an upper limit at some point, but he hadn’t hit it yet. If he could have, Steve would willingly drown in her.

When she tugged on his hair it made him gasp against her mouth, and he retaliated by shifting his grip from her hips to her ass. The way she bit his lip could have been a protest, but it certainly didn’t feel like one.

Her uniform skirt was tight enough that he couldn’t wedge a leg between hers, let alone lift her up against him. It was also too long for him to get a hand beneath the hem. The whole damn uniform was basically designed to make access as difficult as possible, as Steve had noticed on previous occasions, and he sometimes wondered if the Army had done that on purpose.

Not that he was thinking about doing anything really inappropriate, with Bucky right there. Truly. It was... hypothetical frustration.

Oh, who the hell was he kidding? He was so eager for the taste of her, he’d push this as far as she’d let him.

Giving in to the urge to touch her, he slipped free the first few buttons of her jacket and the shirt beneath it, enough to let him get a hand inside to cover her breast. Bucky would probably know what her undergarment was called, but it didn’t really matter. It was soft and satiny, though not nearly as soft and satiny as the flesh beneath it, and it was thin enough that he could feel her nipple gone tight against his palm.

Peggy moaned into his mouth when Steve pinched her there, and he chuckled. “You know you’re gonna have to be quiet if we want this to work, right?” he murmured, even as he rolled the nub between his fingers they way he’d discovered she liked.

“I’ll manage,” Peggy replied, her voice breathy with the effort of not moaning again. “Somehow.”

“Biting the corner of the pillow helps,” Bucky told her. Steve glanced over, but to all appearances his best friend was focused on the reports. Steve’s enhanced hearing told him Bucky’s breathing was a little ragged, though, and his words indicated he’d definitely been paying attention.

“I thought you weren’t present, Sergeant?” Peggy quipped.

“Aw, c’mon, doing this doesn’t even rate me an upgrade from ‘Sergeant’?” Bucky protested. He still didn’t look at them, though Steve could see the edge of his wide grin. “You could at least call me Barnes in private, though you’re welcome to use Bucky.”

“I suppose this does put us on a bit more intimate terms. Bucky, then,” Peggy acknowledged, her eyes sparkling.

“For someone who supposedly ain’t here, you sure talk a lot,” Steve said, though it was more teasing than complaining.

“Hey, you’re only kissing, I’m allowed to be around for that,” Bucky said. “I mean, you are just kissing, right? Since that’s all you were comfortable with.” Although he certainly couldn’t see where Steve’s hand was from that position, Bucky’s tone indicated he didn’t believe his own words for a minute.

“Enough with the comments from the peanut gallery,” Steve growled, and felt Peggy’s shoulders shake with silent laughter at the two of them.

“So get on with it, then,” Bucky scolded him, laughter in his voice as well. “I’ll stop talking when you start doing stuff I shouldn’t be here for.”

“I believe you should take the man’s suggestion,” Peggy said, tossing her hair back and sliding her free hand down over his chest. He thought she was going to hook her fingers over his belt again, but she surprised him by going lower without a trace of hesitation.

It was Steve’s turn to desperately muffle a groan as she closed her hand around his hard-on through his fly, and his hips jerked up into the touch. She squeezed and stroked, dipping further to trace her fingers over his balls before returning to cup the length of him.

“I’m not the only one who will have to stay quiet,” she reminded him with a wicked smile.

Deciding that the best way to hush them both was to occupy their mouths, Steve kissed her again, breathless at the intensity of it all. He pulled his hand out of her shirt and dropped both to her hips, catching the material of her skirt and tugging upwards gently, a silent question whether she would allow him to pull it up. He didn’t dare undo it to get her out of it entirely, since he wasn't quite convinced they wouldn’t be interrupted, but if he pulled it up she’d be able to yank it down again fast enough.

Her response was to let go of his throbbing dick, and Steve had to bite down on a gasp of protest. He thought she was saying ‘no’, until she reached eagerly for his belt buckle instead, clearly intending to open his fly to get her hand inside.

That was answer enough for Steve. He took a firmer grip on the fabric and inched it upwards slowly, teasing them both with the gradual reveal.

The woollen stockings she wore to combat the cold ended at mid-thigh, and she had a garter belt to keep them in place. All the air rushed out of Steve’s lungs as his hands encountered the clips, and the first bare skin above the top of the stockings. He let go of the skirt, and Peggy protested with a whimper until he skated his fingers along the straps of the garters instead, brushing the skin beneath as he played with them.

The abrupt shift from fabric to flesh fascinated Steve, and he kept coming back to the transition point, savouring the change in texture from one inch to the next. Peggy’s inner thighs were apparently a very sensitive area, judging by the soft noises she was making, so he concentrated his efforts there.

She got her hand inside his pants and wrapped her slender fingers around his dick, but it seemed he was distracting her too much for her to focus on what she wanted to do to him in return. As badly as he wanted more, Steve didn’t mind. Not when it was because he had _her_ so lost in pleasure. That was reward enough in itself.

Instead of moving his hands to pull the skirt further, he pushed up the hem from beneath, giving him more of her delicate skin to play with. When he pulled one strap and let it snap back to sting her, she barely managed to stifle her cry.

The next muffled moan didn’t come from either of them. When Steve broke the kiss to glance over at Bucky he caught his friend hastily looking away, and there was a definite flush on the other man’s cheeks. Oddly, he found he didn’t begrudge Bucky the sight of Peggy in a state of disarray, though he’d probably have decked any other man who dared to peek.

Maybe it was because it wasn’t that much more exposure than Bucky would have gotten, back in New York; lack of privacy was a fact of life in the tenements, and you got used to politely ignoring a lot. Maybe it was because it was only thanks to Bucky that they could do this at all, and a glimpse was the least he could do to pay his friend back.

Or maybe it was because he trusted that Bucky would never think any less of Peggy, never do or say anything to harm her reputation. Bucky’s appreciation of the way Peggy looked and sounded in that moment didn’t threaten Steve’s ability to enjoy it, only made him all the more aware of how incredibly lucky he was that this amazing woman wanted _him_.

Looking back at Peggy, he found that her eyes were on Bucky as well. When he snapped the garter again to bring her attention back to him, there wasn’t a trace of hesitation or embarrassment in her expression. If being observed bothered her, she was doing a damn good job of hiding it.

Well, if there were people who liked to listen or watch – and Steve had to admit he’d enjoyed listening to Bucky and his girls more than a few times – maybe there were people who liked to _be_ watched. It definitely wasn’t upsetting Steve anywhere near as much as he’d expected it to.

Shifting his weight, Steve angled his body subtly away from hers. The new position gave him more room to move his hand between them, though it meant he had to bring the other hand up to brace against her waist instead of touching both legs. It also gave Bucky a bit of a better view, if he chose to look again.

Peggy blinked, then glanced at Bucky and smirked. Clearly she understood what Steve had done, and he knew she didn’t object when she didn’t close the distance. She rubbed her thumb over the vein that ran along the underside of his dick, and then tugged his foreskin down to expose the sensitive head. Steve sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, his hips rocking into the touch with no instructions from him to do so.

In retaliation he pushed her skirt the rest of the way up, gliding his fingers along the edge of one garter until he reached the place where her panties blocked the way. The opening at her leg proved not too tight to slip his fingers inside, and it was her turn to gasp as he brushed the tip of his index finger against the edge of her slick heat.

She trembled against him, hiding her face in his shoulder to hush her whimpering cries as he explored deeper. When he rubbed over her pearl her legs gave out, and he had to catch her quickly beneath the ass with his other hand. Supporting her weight was no difficulty for him, and Peggy clutched at his shoulder as she arched her back and tipped her hips up to give him better access.

It wasn’t an ideal position; he’d much rather get rid of the panties entirely, but he couldn’t pull them off without unhooking the garter straps. That would take too long, and anyway Steve didn’t _want_ them undone. He liked them the way they were. Growling, he fought with the panties to get his hand far enough inside to touch her properly.

“Oh, just rip the bottom out,” Peggy whispered into his ear, nipping the lobe while she was at it. “I can sew them up later.”

“ _God_ ,” Steve groaned, and turned his hand to fist the fabric and pull.

The tearing sound as the stitches gave way was matched by a gasp from the side, but Steve didn’t look over this time. He’d resolved to let Bucky have his fun, and that meant not trying to catch him at it. Especially since the faint rustle of blankets told Steve his friend wasn’t simply watching anymore.

With the material out of the way Steve was able to glide two fingers over her pearl, then ease them inside her body. She was wet and ready, taking both without much effort, though she did have to hide her face against him again to prevent her moans from carrying past the walls of the tent.

Steve really, _really_ couldn’t wait until the next time they were back in London, or at least managed to slip off somewhere and _not_ get bombed. He’d loved hearing her unrestrained cries, loved the way she responded to his every touch and urged him on with genuine desire, loved the sound of her saying his name over and over, especially loved how she’d begged and pleaded for more when he had something better than his fingers inside her.

Thinking about it made his dick jump, the head rubbing against her palm and leaving slick fluid behind. That seemed to remind her that this wasn’t supposed to be one-sided, and she started stroking him in time with the movements of his fingers inside her.

It had been far too many weeks of unbridled frustration, and Steve didn’t last nearly as long as he’d have liked. Long enough not to embarrass himself, but he’d have drawn it out forever if he could have. He barely managed to stifle his cry as he shot the works, shuddering against her.

He didn’t make the mistake of slowing his movements, though, not when he could feel the rapidly increasing tension in her body and the way her inner walls were starting to squeeze at his fingers. Turning his head, he kissed her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth as an echo of his hand.

That seemed to be enough to push her over the edge, and not incidentally muffled the absolutely intoxicating noises she made when the thrill hit her. Peggy went limp against him, panting into his mouth, her whole weight now resting on his supporting arm. He held her close, slowly withdrawing his hand and wrapping it around her thigh instead, rubbing the moisture on his fingers into her skin and toying with the garter again.

Deliberately Steve ignored the not-quiet-enough sounds from Bucky’s direction. Thanks to the thin walls of their apartment in New York and the utter lack of privacy anywhere but inside their tent over here, he knew what it sounded like when his friend was getting off, though they always pretended not to notice each other.

Instead he concentrated on the hot feel of Peggy’s breath against the side of his neck as she tucked her head under his chin, and the way she was still trembling with aftershocks. When he was certain she could stand on her own he eased her back to her feet, and reluctantly lifted his hands so she could tug her skirt back down.

Fixing his own pants took only a moment, and once again Steve found himself impressed by how close Peggy came to her normal unflappable appearance. Only the pink tint on her cheeks gave her away, and in the dim light outside nobody would likely notice that last lingering flush of arousal, or the sated look in her eyes.

By the time they were both presentable there was no sound from Bucky’s direction but faintly ragged breathing. He had his back to them again, though any pretence that he was reading the reports was ruined by the way the papers had gone all askew.

“Thank you, Sergeant, I believe we’ve covered everything we need to for this meeting,” Peggy declared, not raising her voice but making no effort to prevent anyone outside from overhearing, as they had been up to this point.

Steve coughed into his hand to hide a laugh, and heard a muffled snort of amusement from Bucky as the other man pushed himself up to sit. He looked decidedly rumpled, but a quick pass with his hand through his mussed hair slicked it back well enough to pass muster. He _was_ off-duty in his own tent, and hadn’t exactly been sharp-creased when he’d invited Peggy in, either.

He was also more relaxed than he had been before, something Steve might not even have noticed except that he felt the change in himself as well. For that matter, he could see the same effect in Peggy, so they’d all three benefited significantly from this.

Steve definitely owed Bucky for this, big time. Never mind that the other man had also gotten something out of it; if not for his friend’s suggestion, Steve honestly thought he might have lost his mind.

Or worse, they’d have been tempted into trying things in less and less secure circumstances, and eventually someone would have caught them.

“You might wanna wipe the lipstick off before I walk her outside, pal,” Bucky commented with a smug grin aimed at Steve. It was Peggy’s turn to muffle a chuckle behind her hand, but she didn’t even try to hide the way her eyes were shining with amusement.

Flushing, Steve hastily scrubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand, until Peggy nodded to indicate he’d gotten it all. He moved to stand behind Bucky as his friend opened the flap of the tent, so people would be able to see him as well - the _last_ thing they needed was for rumours to get started that Peggy was spending time alone in private with Bucky.

“A pleasure as always, Agent Carter,” Bucky said as Peggy stepped out.

“Thanks for the help,” Steve added. “I think we’ve got a pretty solid plan for the next couple of days.” Belatedly he made a mental note that they’d better spend some time actually discussing plans as well, at least every so often. He _did_ want Peggy and Bucky’s input, but now it would raise questions if he sought them out to get it at other times.

“I’m happy to lend a hand, Captain,” Peggy replied with a wink, and Steve had to fight down both a chuckle and another blush at the double meaning to her words. For that matter, Bucky’s comment had been pretty on the nose.

They watched her go until she turned a corner to head for her own tent, then Bucky let the flap fall again and slapped Steve on the back. “Sometimes you gotta think outside the box to find a solution,” Bucky commented. “The sacrifices I make for you, honestly.”

“Right, because you got nothing out of that,” Steve retorted, but he was fighting a grin of his own.

“Who, me?” Bucky put on his best innocent, angelic look, the same one that had gotten him out of a lot of trouble as a kid because nobody believed he could have been misbehaving. “I wasn’t even here, remember?”

Steve slugged him on the shoulder, and Bucky retaliated by shoving him hard enough that he nearly overbalanced into the tent pole, which would have brought the whole tent down on top of them. Then they were both laughing, a release of tension that went a lot deeper than a few months of sexual frustration.

It had been far too long since Steve heard Bucky laugh for real, without restraint or a dark edge to the amusement. If letting him watch not only meant giving Steve and Peggy a chance to be together, but also put Bucky at ease for the first time since he’d been rescued from HYDRA?

Well, it wasn’t like it was any kind of hardship. Steve would have done far worse to help his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

As much as she loved the sex – and God, did she love the sex – in some ways Peggy’s favourite part of being with Steve was the moments afterwards. He always held her so tenderly, cradling her to him like something precious and cherished. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, enveloping her in the warmth and scent of him. The thundering of his heart gradually slowed beneath her ear, and the sheen of sweat made his lovely muscles gleam even in dim light.

The moments after they'd made love were when she felt closest to him, on an emotional level as well as the physical one. He was amazing, and he was hers, and she never forgot how lucky that made her.

Tonight, though, something seemed… off. Steve felt as good against her as always, so that wasn’t the problem. For once they’d been able to go as far as they wanted and be as loud as they liked, since they were alone in his quarters and neither Bucky nor the other Commandos had returned yet from their night on the town.

Bucky.

The thought of his name, combined with the way Steve was looking to the side with a faint frown, as if he was equally puzzled about some vague disquiet, finally allowed Peggy to put her finger on the problem.

“It almost feels like something is missing, doesn’t it?” she asked, nuzzling against Steve’s chest. Now that she’d figured it out, she was able to relax again. Steve, however, jumped beneath her and jerked his head around to stare at her.

After a moment, he sighed and gave her a crooked smile. “You too, huh? I’ve gotten so used to checking to see if he’s done and we can stop pretending, yet.”

The steady, grinding stress of the war effort had become somewhat more bearable in the last few months, thanks almost entirely to Bucky’s solution to the problem of finding time for them to be together. They still didn’t manage anything more than a kiss all that often because they were simply too busy or not in the same place.

But when they did manage, it was always with Bucky there beside them, ostensibly ignoring them but in reality following right along with them. Peggy had come to know the sound of his moans and gasps nearly as well as Steve’s.

She might have sneaked a look or two of her own, in the midst of things. The first few times she’d met his gaze he’d blushed and hastily glanced away; lately he’d been more obvious about watching them, and he’d only close his eyes and exhale hard when she looked, as if he didn’t mind her watching back in the least.

Nor was Peggy the only one keeping a not-so-covert eye on their silent partner. She’d definitely caught Steve glancing over at his friend, and with his enhanced senses he was most likely all too aware of exactly what Bucky was doing the whole time.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you put extra effort into things when he’s there,” she teased Steve, smiling to take any potential sting out of her words. “Showing off for him?”

“I'm never gonna hear the end of it if he decides I didn’t do right by you,” Steve admitted, chuckling. “It’s kinda nice not to have the stress of being judged, but I hope you don’t feel I’m neglecting you when we do get a chance to be alone!”

“Not at all,” she assured him, tipping her face up for a slow, sweet kiss. “Though I believe I should find a way to thank him for giving you the extra incentive. I do feel bad that he’s staying out until all hours to give us the time to be properly alone here.”

That made Steve laugh outright. “Are you kidding me? I feel bad the _rest_ of the time. I know exactly how frustrating it is to have a beautiful dame within arm’s reach but have to go without. Short of inviting him to join us, though, I don’t think there’s gonna be much we can do to help him the way he’s helped us.”

“Well, that’s certainly one possible solution,” Peggy said, her cheeks heating with far more arousal than embarrassment. Bucky was very attractive, and though he lacked the selfless heart she loved so much in Steve, he was still Steve’s best friend for a good reason. He wasn’t her type - she’d never been interested in the charmers - but that didn’t mean she couldn’t see his appeal.

“We’d have to find a better place to do it, though,” she added with a smile. “There’s no way all three of us would fit in one of these beds, let alone the cots in your tent.”

She’d meant the words mostly in jest, assuming Steve’s comment had been as well. Instead he looked surprised, and then his expression turned wary. “You saying you’d actually want to?”

Caught off guard, Peggy struggled for a moment to find the best way to answer. “It was your suggestion,” she reminded him. He’d told her a little of how the girls had always passed him over, especially if Bucky was available instead. Though he didn’t admit it she knew he was still sensitive about it. “Don’t ever think you’re not enough for me, darling. I care for him, but you’re the one I love.”

She knew she’d said the right thing when he hugged her tighter, pressing his forehead to hers. “I love you too,” he said, hoarse with emotion. “You’re everything I ever wanted in a woman, and a lot of things I didn’t know I wanted until I met you. Sorry if I took it the wrong way.”

“You didn’t,” Peggy said slowly, feeling her way through the potential traps of both her emotions and Steve’s. “That is to say, I was joking, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t consider the possibility at all. Would _you_?”

“If it was anyone else? Hell, no,” Steve said, stroking her hair again. “For Bucky, though… I dunno. I, uh. I _really_ haven’t minded having him there.”

“Nor have I,” she admitted. She most certainly didn’t mind the thought of him being more involved, but it was Steve she was worried about. The last thing she ever wanted to do was make him doubt her, or feel insecure.

“If it was a question of watching him with some other gal, I wouldn’t hesitate,” Steve confessed, and she didn’t think the red staining his cheeks was entirely due to embarrassment, either. “If I weren’t already with you, I mean. I enjoyed listening through the walls well enough, and God knows I pictured it sometimes. With you, well, I love you both. Maybe that would make it even sexier.”

“Consider it carefully,” she warned him, rubbing her fingers along the curve of his chest, over his heart. “I’d hate to be the thing that comes between the two of you, if you were to try it and realize too late that you _did_ mind. Or have it drive a wedge between us, for that matter.” 

“We should both think about it,” he agreed. “I’m definitely only willing if it’s something you’d be interested in, not just something you’d be okay with.”

“As a bit of fun, having him participate more, I’d be interested,” Peggy allowed, since he’d opened the gates for it. “For the moment it’s a moot point, as he’s not likely to return tonight.” She gave him a seductive smile. “In the meanwhile, it seems a shame to waste the luxury of time to ourselves while we have it. Unless you’re not recovered yet?” 

In answer, he caught her by the waist and rolled her beneath him, his warm body covering hers and pressing her into the mattress in the most enticing way. Peggy forgot all about anything but the feel of him over and against and inside her, as Steve proceeded to prove that he was very definitely ready to go again.

* * *

The London bar that had become the habitual hangout of the Howling Commandos was always brightly lit and raucous with singing and cheering. The Commandos themselves were largely responsible for the noise, though they were only a fraction of the crowd. Peggy was always impressed by their volume and lung capacity when she dropped by.

Steve and Bucky were unwinding at the bar in the second room, as they so often did. They generally started out the evening with the others, but usually by the time Peggy dropped by they’d retreated to the quieter area to sit and talk. The Commandos didn’t seem to take it amiss; they regarded Bucky with nearly the same reverence they had for Steve, in many ways, and the depth of friendship between the two men was undeniable to anyone who saw them.

She loved watching them together, especially when they were unaware they were being observed. Steve was different around Bucky than he was with anyone else, more light-hearted and teasing. The comfort of long familiarity made the difference, perhaps.

Bucky likewise dropped his practiced charm when it was only him and Steve, and was much more genuine in his emotions. It made him seem younger, less worn, and gave her a better glimpse of the man he’d been before HYDRA.

Both men were starting to become that relaxed in her presence as well, Steve in particular, but there remained a special something about their bond with each other. She almost didn't want to interrupt them, but time she could spend off duty with Steve was too precious to squander. 

“…gotta say, I’m starting to see why you insisted on waiting for the one great gal, instead of picking up whoever was good enough along the way,” Bucky was saying as she approached. They hadn’t spotted her yet, and she felt bad for eavesdropping, but now she was curious. “Watching you two has kinda soured me on having anything less.”

“Trust me, I spent plenty of time envying you,” Steve laughed, slapping Bucky on the shoulder. “If the dames had been more willing I’d’ve probably gone your route instead. But I’m glad I waited, now. She really is something.”

“She is that,” Bucky agreed. “You better not ever forget how good you’ve got it.”

“Not likely,” Steve assured him. “It’s not too late, you know. You could always change tactics now.”

“You’ve already got the one great one,” Bucky pointed out, shaking his head and grinning. “Granted I ain’t sure I could actually handle that much woman, but she makes other girls look like… well, _girls_.”

“Come on, she can’t be the only amazing woman in the whole world,” Steve protested.

“Oh yeah? ‘Cause I’m pretty damn sure Carter is one of a kind,” Bucky challenged him.

“Definitely,” Steve acknowledged, and his smile warmed further as he turned to aim it at Peggy, instead. She smiled back, though she was a tad chagrined to realize he’d known she was there all along. She really should know better than to try to sneak up on him.

“Glad to know I rank high in your estimation, Sergeant,” she teased Bucky as she stepped up to the bar. She might have been standing closer to Steve than was strictly appropriate, but all the Commandos knew about their relationship, if not exactly how far that relationship had progressed.

“Agent Carter,” Bucky winked at her. “Always happy to see you. Come to carry Steve off for another briefing?” He put not even a hint of innuendo in ‘briefing’, and Peggy was impressed.

Steve gave his friend a thoughtful look, and when he glanced at her, he raised an eyebrow in silent query. This was their last free day in London together before the Commandos returned to the field to hunt down another HYDRA base, and she went undercover with a resistance cell in France to obtain intel for the next target.

They wouldn’t see each other again for the better part of a month, most likely. When they did, it would be in the tent - where, as she’d previously noted, there was simply not enough space for all three of them to be physically involved at once. If they were going to invite Bucky in, now was the best chance they would get.

Peggy gave a tiny nod, and Steve’s eyes lit up. “Actually, I need to speak to both of you, so now’s as good a time as ever,” he declared, and finished the last of his drink before dropping payment on the bartop.

“What, now? Are you kidding me?” Bucky stared at him, disbelieving. “We’re on leave, Stevie. Take your R&R while you can get it!”

“Finish your drink or don’t, but either way I’m dragging you out of here,” Steve warned him, implacable. With an exaggerated sigh, Bucky downed the rest of his whiskey and stood to follow them.

Once they were outside, Peggy linked her arm with Steve’s. It was safe enough here in London to be more demonstrative, so long as they kept it strictly within the limits of propriety. After that damn newsreel had caught the picture of her in Steve’s compass, there weren’t many people who were unaware they _had_ a relationship. They only had to maintain the fiction that there was nothing ‘inappropriate’ going on between them in the field.

“So, what’s up?” Bucky asked as he strolled along beside them, hands shoved in his pockets. “Please tell me you aren’t wasting what little time the two of you get in real privacy to have an _actual_ strategy session. That can wait a coupla days.”

“No, it’s not a strategy session,” Steve assured him. “We, uh, we wanted to talk to you. Privately. Before we left London.”

Peggy had to bite her lip to hide a smile. Now that they’d actually decided to go ahead with this, it seemed Steve had grown as nervous as he’d ever been trying to talk to her.

“Why, something wrong?” Bucky looked at them quizzically. “You guys having some kind of problems?”

“Not exactly. It’s just…” Steve blew out a breath, and scratched at his cheek. Peggy recognized it as a nervous gesture, and Bucky did too judging by the way his brow furrowed. “At this point, I think the only thing harder than pretending you’re not a part of things is pretending we’re still fooling any of the Commandos.”

Unfortunately, Bucky appeared to take Steve’s words entirely the wrong way. He was smiling at them, but she’d never seen him have to fight so hard to manage it. The disappointment in his eyes was too deep for him to hide it completely. “Hey, it’s okay, I get it. There’s no need for me to cover for you out in the field anymore, they ain’t gonna talk. Just lemme know when you want some privacy and I’ll go spend an hour cleaning my rifle at the campfire or something.”

“What?” Steve looked startled and alarmed. “No, that’s not… it’s not that we want you _gone_ , Buck.”

“What he’s trying so eloquently to say is,” Peggy looked up at Bucky with a wry smile, “Would you care to join us properly tonight?”

Stopping short on the sidewalk, Bucky stared at them like he thought they’d lost their minds. Or maybe that _he_ had, and was hallucinating the entire conversation. “Join you? You mean… Get involved for real? Are you kidding me?”

Steve was distinctly flushed at this point, which was a look she enjoyed on him but much preferred when it was exertion and arousal that put it there. Still, he had that familiar determined set to his jaw, and Peggy knew he’d made up his mind and there was no going back. Not unless she or Bucky put a stop to it.

She had no intention of doing so. Somehow, she doubted Bucky was going to refuse either.

“It’s not really much of a stretch from what we’re already doing,” Steve pointed out, gaining steam now that Peggy had done the hardest part of broaching the subject directly. “It was weird _not_ to have you there, last night. And… well, I kinda want a chance to see it from your side, too. I think you two would look good together.”

Biting his lip, Bucky looked back and forth between them. His disappointment at the idea that they didn’t need him anymore was shifting to hope - and very definite desire. “Well, hell. I’m not gonna say no, if you’re serious.”

“Come along, then.” Peggy reached out to tuck her other hand into the crook of Bucky’s arm, so that she was walking with one of them on each side of her. It felt good to make the contact, as if a picture that had been blurry finally snapped into focus, and everything was where it belonged.

It didn’t take long for them to find somewhere with a room to let for the night. As the least recognizable of the three of them, Peggy went in to make the arrangements. “Are you guys sure about this?” Bucky blurted out, the moment they were through the door of the room and in private. “I really don’t wanna fuck things up for you. Uh, pardon my French.”

“You didn’t have any problems suggesting you sit in on us having sex,” Steve pointed out, and there was heat beneath the humour in his eyes. “Why now? You’ve never been the shy one, that’s my job.”

“Because if I came between you two, I’d never forgive myself,” Bucky said, and she could see that he was deadly serious about it.

“That’s all right, then. I feel the same about the two of you,” Peggy told him softly, catching his hand in hers and squeezing.

“The offer is real, Buck,” Steve assured him, reaching out to cover both their hands with his, his other hand on Peggy’s shoulder. “If you want me to sit this one out and take a turn watching so you feel more comfortable…”

“No,” Bucky protested, licking his lips. “No, I want you there. I, uh…”

“What is it?” Peggy prompted when he hesitated again. Stepping closer, until she could feel the warmth of his body against hers, she softened her voice to an intimate tone. “What do you fantasize about, over there in your corner as you watch? Don’t try to tell me there isn’t anything.”

He took a deep breath, and she was close enough that the action brushed their chests together. Arousal was rapidly edging out uncertainty in his eyes. “Well, I keep wondering,” he said, low and gruff in ways that made Peggy’s thighs clench in reaction. “How many times could I get your gun off after he’s finished with you? You don’t ever seem to be really _done_. Is there an upper limit we could find between the two of us, if we spent the night at it?”

Desire hit Peggy so hard and fast it made her dizzy, and she could feel liquid heat gathering at her core. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “It does sound like a question that deserves an answer.”

“Definitely an experiment worth making,” Steve agreed, and he was as hoarse as Bucky.

“I wouldn’t mind being more involved in the lead up, though,” Bucky said, reaching out slowly to put his other hand on her waist, like he was giving her a chance to back out.

“Your move, then,” she murmured.

With one last glance at Steve, Bucky leaned down and caught her mouth with his. In this, at least, there was no trace of hesitation or shyness; Bucky knew exactly what he was doing. Unlike most men he mounted a siege, not an invasion, and it didn’t take long before Peggy was wholeheartedly surrendering.

He rubbed their lips together with gradually increasing pressure, tongue tracing lightly along the seam until she parted for him. She expected him to slip inside, but instead he caught her lower lip between his, pulling back slowly. He sucked on the flesh in a way that sent sparks shivering down her spine, and when he added a sharp nip with his teeth in the moment before they lost contact, she gasped.

Not many men could leave her breathless with a single kiss. Anticipation had something to do with it, but that didn’t explain how she’d ended up pressed tight against him, savouring the feel of his hard body against her softer curves.

“Those girls of yours found themselves in bed with their skirts over their heads before they even knew what was happening, didn’t they?” she said, chuckling.

Bucky grinned down at her, and it was quite apparent that he was very pleased with himself. “Oh, I made sure they knew exactly what was happening before we got to the skirt flipping stage,” he assured her. “We did tend to get there pretty fast after the first kiss, though.”

Bucky now had both hands firmly on Peggy’s waist. Steve was behind her, bracing her shoulders, and Peggy turned her head to check on his reaction. If he was going to change his mind, watching Bucky kiss her was likely to be one of the times it could happen. Especially given the unintentional strength of her reaction.

To her relief, he appeared dazed but not in the least upset. Seeing that she was looking, he shook his head and refocused. He cleared his throat before speaking, but his voice still came out hoarse. “Okay, I guess I can see why you like watching so much,” he said to Bucky. “That was definitely hotter than overhearing you and the dames back in New York.”

“It gets way better than this,” Bucky promised him, running one hand down over Peggy’s hip and thigh, his large hand cupped around her leg so his fingers brushed the sensitive curve of her ass.

Then he tugged at her, urging her to turn until they’d reversed their positions, with Bucky at her back and Steve pressed against her. “Go on,” Bucky insisted. “You first. Like always, only I’ll take over where you leave off. Remind her why she likes kissing you better.”

The gleam in Steve’s eyes said he intended to do just that. He started off with a nibble, tracing his tongue over her bottom lip. Bucky might be better at deliberate seduction, but Steve had the most remarkable ability to focus utterly on what he was doing, kissing her as if the taste of her lips was more important to him than his next breath of air.

No one else had ever made it so clear that she was the absolute center of his world in that moment, and that there was _nothing_ else he’d rather be doing. Only Steve had ever done such an incredible job of telling her that he loved her without using any words at all. It made her feel cherished and desired, and she never tired of the experience. 

This time Peggy retaliated, closing her teeth over his lip in turn and biting hard enough to make him groan. She’d quickly discovered that he didn’t mind when she was a bit rough; her guess was that his elevated tolerance to pain had as much effect in the bedroom as on the battlefield.

Behind her she could feel the increasingly solid ridge of Bucky’s hard-on rubbing against her ass in a delicious tease. He was holding her at the waist again, and she shuddered as he brought his mouth to the curve of her neck. He licked at her pulse point, then blew over it, making her cry out against Steve’s mouth.

“Give him some tongue, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured. Peggy was more than happy to oblige, slipping into Steve’s mouth to lick at the inside of his lip. He moaned and pushed back, battling her for a moment before sliding past instead to find the sensitive spot on the roof of her mouth, and it was her turn to whimper.

“C’mon, Steve, I’ve heard you make her moan louder than that,” Bucky taunted, and she could feel his grin against her neck. “Maybe you oughta get your hands involved, that always seems to do the trick.”

Breaking the kiss, Steve panted for air as he glared over her shoulder at his best friend. “You planning to run the whole show?”

“No fighting, gentlemen,” Peggy mock-scolded, her voice light. The teasing was a _good_ sign, she was certain of it. Steve might be glaring, but there was no anger behind his words, and she’d heard them banter often enough to recognize it now.

She knew she was right when they chorused “Yes, ma’am,” in perfect unison, and she laughed. 

“Hands,” Bucky added, insistent.

“Use your own,” Steve retorted, even as he moved to start undoing the buttons of her blouse. Bucky did the same from the bottom up, and when they met in the middle Steve cupped one breast and Bucky the other. 

More than willing to reward them with the noises they were looking for, Peggy moaned and arched her back, pushing her hips against Steve’s while tipping her head to rest against Bucky’s chest. She’d never felt anything quite like the sensation of being trapped between them, and getting free was the last thought on her mind.

Figuring there was no reason _her_ hands couldn’t be equally occupied, she busied herself stripping Steve of his tie and started on his shirt. At least he wore his dress khakis in the city and at the base camp, not his field gear - she’d discovered to her dismay that the red, white, and blue uniform involved far too many buckles and belts that needed undoing.

Steve was the one kissing her neck now, while Bucky nipped at the outer curve of her ear. He stripped the lacing out of her corselet with his free hand while Steve unclipped the garters, and when it was loose Steve pulled it free. Then they were teasing at her nipples with nothing in the way, plucking and tugging and pinching. Peggy shuddered against them, closing her eyes to savour the sensation.

Her skirt didn’t last much longer before hitting the floor, leaving her bare save for her panties and the silk stockings Steve had given her as a present - at Bucky’s urging, she was quite certain, based on the way the latter had grinned the first time he’d noticed her wearing them. Silk was ruinously expensive these days, but she did adore the feel of it against her skin.

As did the men, judging by the way both of them dropped a hand to her legs, skimming along the tops of the stockings. Bucky groaned, teasing at the back of her leg and even slipping up to cup her ass, kneading the soft flesh. 

By contrast Steve had started at the outside of her leg, a far less intimate touch, and Bucky chuckled at him. “You getting shy on me?” he challenged Steve. “I _know_ you know what she really wants.” 

“Yeah, I do, and I’ll get there at my own damn pace,” Steve replied, but he was tugging her panties down far enough for them to drop to the floor as well. That left her naked or the next thing to it, while Bucky was fully dressed and Steve only had his shirt undone, but she couldn’t bring herself to protest the situation.

Bucky bit down on her earlobe, then licked the sting away. “You wet for him yet, doll?”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” she suggested. She certainly was, but the question made her hotter still, turning desire into _need_.

“Maybe I will,” Bucky said, a wicked edge to his voice. He trailed down over her ass again, nudging her feet wider apart with one of his, and worked his hand between her legs from behind. She could feel the difference in friction when he hit the wetness that made her inner thighs slick.

“God, you’re already this hot for it?” Bucky groaned, finding and circling her opening with two fingers. Peggy cried out and couldn’t stop herself from squirming to try to get his fingers where she needed them, but he skillfully evaded her, staying right on the edge to tease her. 

“I… I may have done a bit to get myself ready for tonight,” she allowed, breathless. “Primed the pump, so to speak. I usually do when I know we’ll be together."

It was Steve’s turn to groan, and he shuddered against her, hands going tight on her hips. “Christ, you never told me that,” he said, his voice rough. 

“I thought you might be upset that I started without you,” Peggy explained.

“I don’t think ‘upset’ is the right word,” Bucky chuckled, and Peggy had to agree. Steve’s reaction was pure desire, not dismay.

“How many times?” Steve asked, his eyes seeming even bluer than usual with the fire of passion in them. “You know, since we’re recording the number for… uh, what’s that word Stark’s always using?”

“Posterity,” Peggy replied, moaning as he squeezed gently at her breast. “Only the once.” 

“Steve, get your Goddamn fingers in her before I break down and do it myself. You’re supposed to be getting her off first, not me.” Counter to his words, Bucky flicked his fingers briefly over her pearl, but he withdrew again far too quickly. 

“If one of you doesn’t follow up _soon_ , there is going to be mayhem,” Peggy exclaimed, straining after him. She’d have threatened to finish herself off instead, but she had a suspicion their reaction to that would be a resounding ‘Yes, please’. 

“You heard the lady,” Bucky scolded Steve. “What’d I tell you about making her wait?”

“If I’d known you were gonna be this pushy, I’d have thought twice,” Steve muttered, but he dropped his hand and finally, _finally_ his callused fingers were sliding over her pearl in a long, steady stroke. When he reached her entrance he dipped two fingers inside, and Peggy moaned as she rocked her hips to grind against the palm of his hand.

And then he _pulled away_ , the bastard. “Damn you, Steve,” she cursed at him, hips jerking. “Get the hell back here.”

Bucky laughed, but it was hardly the first time he’d heard her swear. She’d said far worse things over the last few months. Steve loved to tease her and overall she enjoyed it, but in the the moment of frustration it was hard to remember that.

“I ain’t going far,” Steve assured her, and the heat in his voice made her melt inside. He rubbed over her again, teasing at the nub of flesh with his fingers, and she gasped. “I never can get inside you _and_ on you properly. I figure, why should you have to settle when there’s two of us? Buck, you fill her up, I’ll get her off.”

“With pleasure,” Bucky replied, and slid what felt like _three_ fingers inside her from behind. She took them, though not easily, but the burn of the stretch only made her all the more aware of his movements inside her.

Steve was teasing her again, light, fast little touches that left her aching for more. Now Bucky was filling that ache, the solid pressure and the way he was rubbing inside her more than making up for Steve’s refusal to get serious. 

Between the two of them Peggy lost track of time - lost track of anything but the feel of their hands, pretty much. However long it took her to reach the peak, it wasn’t _nearly_ long enough, because she could have happily kept going for a year or so.

“There you go,” Bucky said, nipping sharply at her shoulder as her inner muscles started to flutter. “C’mon, beautiful, don’t hold back. I wanna hear you scream.”

The cry Peggy gave as the thrill hit her was too breathy to qualify as a scream, but it seemed to satisfy Bucky anyway. He groaned and rubbed his dick hard against her ass, his breathing ragged as if he was holding himself back by sheer force of will. 

Steve captured her attention with a deep, slow kiss that touched every sensitive spot in her mouth. He was still caressing her, little circles that didn’t quite push over the line of ‘too-sensitive’, letting her come down from the high but forcing her to do it slowly.

Then she did scream, as he dropped abruptly to his knees and leaned in, pressing her slick folds apart with his fingers so he could lick a long stripe over her pearl. Peggy’s legs gave out and Bucky caught her around the waist with his free arm, holding her tight to him to give her the support she needed, and she lifted her hands to clutch at his shoulders. 

Running his other hand down her leg, Steve tugged gently at her ankle until she shifted her weight and lifted the foot, and then he hooked her knee over his shoulder. That gave him a better angle, and he set to driving her wild with the single-minded determination he was so damn good at.

Going high-diving was one of Steve’s favourite things to do with her - he’d made that enthusiastically clear on several occasions - but they’d never done it quite like this before. Without Bucky there to hold her up she didn’t think it would have worked, even with a wall for support. 

“How’s that feel?” Bucky asked her, his voice practically a purr as he flexed his fingers inside her, pumping slowly in and out. “You love it when he does that, don’t you? Love his hands on you, his tongue against you. The noises you make when he’s sucking you off, God, it kills me every time. I can’t wait to find out what you taste like.”

It was difficult to focus when they were so thoroughly distracting her, but the words seemed to pour through her in a way that transcended meaning and went straight to her core to fan the flames of desire. It felt like Bucky’s mouth at her ear and Steve’s tongue on her pearl sent a charge running straight through her, a tingling cord of need and want that had her whole body vibrating in resonance. 

“This is when I lost it, that first time,” Bucky told her. “Once he got his mouth on you I was so hard it hurt, and it was all I could do not to moan right along with you. I bit my lip until I bled, trying to stay quiet. If he hadn’t been paying so much attention to you he woulda realized I was there a lot sooner.”

Steve made a muffled sound, perhaps a snort of amusement or a hum of agreement. Whether it was that or the impact of Bucky’s words, Peggy found herself rushing headlong over the edge once again. 

Pleasure slammed through her in a seemingly unending wave, Steve's relentless tongue pushing her higher and higher with no chance to recover or catch her breath. Her body clenched tight against Bucky's fingers inside, and every time she squeezed he would twist them to heighten the sensation.

Finally the men had to catch her as she collapsed completely, and Steve was looking decidedly smug when he sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth.

Panting for air, Peggy tried twice to say something and failed both times. She must have been screaming after all, though she'd been so lost to reality she hadn't even heard herself.

“I think we did good, Stevie,” Bucky said, and he sounded as self-satisfied as Steve looked. Peggy gasped as he slowly withdrew his hand, grateful they were still holding her up.

“That was… damn.” Steve’s voice was rough, and he shook his head. “If having you here means she’s gonna sound like _that_ , I wish we’d done it sooner.”

“No you don’t, the whole camp woulda heard her,” Bucky countered. 

“I’m not _trying_ to be quiet at the moment, I thought that was rather the point of coming here,” Peggy told them, remembering at last how to form actual words instead of incoherent sounds. “I’d like to point out that you’re both overdressed.”

“Well, that’s easily fixed,” Bucky replied, easing her upright again as Steve set her leg down. Somehow she managed to keep her feet when they let go, though it was a near thing. “You finish getting Steve stripped. I like watching you drool over his chest.”

“I do no such thing,” Peggy protested, heat sweeping over her cheeks. "I'm appropriately appreciative, that's all. It’s a lovely chest.” And a lovely body in general, though she was admittedly partial to the front view.

He nudged her at Steve, and it wasn’t as if she didn’t _want_ to help him get his uniform off. In fact she thought they might have broken their record for shortest time getting him unclothed, and when she closed her hand around his shaft at last he was so hard he throbbed with it.

“Enjoying yourself, darling?” she asked, a wicked smirk crossing her lips. “There’s still time to call it off if you’ve changed your mind. Wouldn’t want you doing anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“As if you can’t tell the answer. Quit giving me sass,” Steve retorted, colour flying high on his cheeks. “You trying to get me to turn you over my knee and spank you?”

“Well, if you’re offering,” Peggy said, letting the smirk widen. 

“You know I’d love to watch that,” Bucky put in, and she turned her head to see him kicking off his pants to leave him gloriously nude. 

Glorious was a good word for it, too - he wasn’t as perfectly sculpted as Steve was, certainly, but he put plenty of other men to shame. His cock stood tall and proud against his stomach, flushed with blood and already leaking at the tip. He'd been circumcised, quite possibly when he joined the Army, and it made an interesting counterpoint to Steve. 

“Maybe if you ask nice,” Steve replied, still flushed. He caught her by the waist and pulled her close, rocking his hips to slide the length of his erection against her. It was a shame he was so much taller than her, because it would have felt much better if he was pressed against her core as he did it.

Then a second set of strong hands closed over her hips and lifted her up, and Peggy gasped as she reflexively wrapped her legs around Steve’s waist for support. Bucky held her in place as Steve cried out and jerked against her, and now his cock _was_ rubbing over just the right spot.

“Bed,” Bucky demanded, a low growl in her ear. “On top of him. I wanna see you ride him hard - same as I _know_ you were thinking about, that first time I met you. Weren’t you?”

How had he guessed? A part of Peggy had indeed been tempted to push Steve right into the nearest tent and kick his feet out from under him, when he’d come back flushed with triumph and four hundred rescued men at his back.

“Never too late,” Steve said, and stepped back. Bucky followed eagerly, and as they all tumbled down onto the bed, Peggy knew it was going to be the ride of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

As many times as Bucky had watched Steve and Peggy together, he never tired of the sight. He doubted he ever would. They just… _fit_ together in a way he could never put into words, but he suspected it had something to do with the strength of their feelings for each other. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

The fact that they were both damn good looking didn’t hurt any, either. Peggy was all curves where a dame should be curves, but strong and toned instead of fragile and soft like most gals. Her dark curls were mussed, her bold lipstick smudged, and the silk clinging to her smooth legs drew his eyes irresistibly.

And Steve… his best friend’s outside finally matched his inside, a body tough enough to live up to the stubborn strength within. He was a wall of warm, solid muscle, the ‘peak of human perfection’. Bucky couldn’t find it in him to be jealous, not when Steve deserved every gift the serum had given him and more.

Leaning back against the footboard, Bucky watched as they kissed passionately. Steve was on his back with Peggy astride his hips, teasing him by rubbing herself against his cock without letting him position himself to thrust inside. As she rocked against him, she panted into his mouth, one hand digging into his shoulder so hard it was only thanks to the serum that her nails hadn’t drawn blood yet.

Bucky kind of thought they might have forgotten about him altogether, but that was okay. He never minded watching and he rarely got to see them go all-out like this, no holds barred.

And this time, oh God, _this time_ he didn’t have to hide. Didn’t have to pretend he wasn’t interested, that he wasn’t staring at the joining of their bodies as he jerked it off. Didn’t have to muffle the sounds when he shot the works, to keep from intruding on them.

Didn’t have to resist the urge to pick up where Steve left off, to find out for himself how tight and hot and wet Peggy would be.

Pleasure rushed through him at the thought, and he wrapped a hand around his dick, squeezing to help him keep control. He could already tell it was going to be a battle to hold back, but it would be more than worth the fight.

“What’re you doing all the way over there, Buck?” Steve asked, proving they hadn’t forgotten about him after all.

“Don’t tell me you’ve… ah, _God_ … got cold feet?” Peggy’s question was broken by a strangled gasp as Steve cupped her breast in one hand and pinched at the nipple.

“Nah.” Bucky’s voice came out husky, and he didn’t even try to mask how affected he was by the sight of them. “Don’t worry, we’ll get there. Don’t wanna wear myself out too fast before it’s my turn, is all.”

Since they were both looking at him, he stroked himself once, slow and deliberate, just to see what they’d do. Steve groaned and closed his eyes, but the way his hips jerked against Peggy’s said his reaction was anything but disgust. And Peggy… well, Bucky didn’t rate the kind of ‘ride the pony’ looks she gave Steve, but she licked her lips like she was imagining them wrapped around his cock right that moment.

Which was an appealing prospect, actually. He’d seen her go downtown on Steve often enough to know she was fucking good at it. _Too_ good, there was no way he’d hold out. Bucky grinned and shook a finger at her, and she tossed her hair back and leaned in to kiss Steve instead, unrepentant.

As they embraced Steve dropped his hand over the side of the mattress, fumbling to try to reach his pants. Guessing what his friend was after, Bucky abandoned his post at the foot of the bed and snatched them up, fishing in the pockets until he found a couple of familiar packets. At least here in London it wasn’t quite so impossible to lay hands on a sleeve, though with the shortage of rubber it still wasn’t easy.

Not that Bucky had minded watching the various ways Steve and Peggy had come up with to avoid the need for one while satisfying each other, in the field. But that was _not_ what he wanted, tonight.

Keeping one packet for himself, he slipped the other into Peggy’s hand and resumed his spot on the mattress. She sat up and shifted back, so she was sitting on Steve’s thighs instead of his hips, allowing her to get her hands on his dick. Instead of sliding the sheath on right away, though, she took her time and continued teasing Steve, running her fingers over his shaft.

Teasing both of them, really – she kept flicking glances at Bucky through her lashes to see his reaction, the way she’d been starting to do more often lately, though this time, she didn't try to hide it. When she slid down Steve’s body to lick delicately at the head of his cock, wringing a strangled shout from Steve, Bucky had to grind his teeth to swallow a cry of his own.

Then he laughed, realizing he was being an idiot. He didn’t need to stay quiet. “That’s a pretty picture, but I wanna see you ride him,” he told her, husky and low.

“Impatient,” she mock-scolded him, her eyes alight with mischief and desire. “If the two of you have your way, there will apparently be plenty of chances.”

“You’re the one who said you wanted me to go first,” Steve reminded him. “Don’t complain if we’re taking our time ab... ah _shit_ , Peggy!” She’d finally started unrolling the rubber over his cock, and she was doing it with her _mouth_. Bucky didn’t blame him for swearing.

The last couple of inches she had to do by hand, but judging by the way Steve was gripping the sheets, he didn’t mind. She worked her way back up as slowly as she’d gone down, and when her lips left the head with a soft, wet ‘pop’, Bucky hissed with the effort it took to keep his hand still. If he gave in to the urge to stroke himself, he wasn’t going to last five minutes.

It occurred to him that there was a flaw in his plan. As worked up as he was going to be by the time the two of them were done, he might not make a very good showing of himself. Well, she’d probably forgive him as long as he made it up to her, and he had every intention of doing that.

Surging up onto his knees, Bucky got his hands around Peggy’s waist and lifted her, nudging her forward over Steve again. She gasped and tipped her head back against his shoulder, and he couldn’t resist pressing his cock against her hip as he nuzzled the sweet curve of her neck. Steve wasn’t arguing with the move; he gripped his dick with one hand to position it, and Bucky let Peggy fall slowly down onto him.

 _Very_ slowly, despite her attempts to squirm and Steve’s frustrated thrusts. “You said you wanted to take your time,” Bucky told them, all innocence. “I’m only helping.”

Peggy gasped and clutched at Steve’s shoulders, fighting to try to get Bucky to let her move faster. By the time she was fully seated against Steve, all three of them were trembling for different reasons. 

“Jesus Christ, you two look so damn good together,” Bucky said as he backed off again. The reverence in his words had nothing to do with the Lord’s name, and everything to do with Steve and Peggy.

Peggy tried to answer him, but all that came out was a moan as Steve started moving his hips, slow and steady thrusts meant to drive her crazy. Bucky grinned, and Steve flashed him a breathless smile in return, before returning his focus where it belonged.

At that point Bucky was pretty sure they _did_ forget about him, too lost in the dance as old as time to pay attention to anything but each other. He rolled the rubber over his cock, wanting to be ready for his turn, but it took him a couple of tries because he couldn’t make himself look away from them.

Steve was clearly trying to hold back, keep it slow and draw it out, but he was no less affected by all the foreplay than Bucky. Peggy wasn’t having it, though; she’d apparently decided the time for teasing was past, and in this position she was the one in control of the pace.

She braced her hands against Steve’s chest and worked herself on his dick, lifting and slamming back down faster and faster. He met her thrust for thrust, hands at her hips to help support her. The heavy sound of flesh meeting flesh seemed to ring right through Bucky, his dick throbbing as if he was the one making the noises.

Even with Steve’s help her thigh muscles quivered with the strain, but her motions were a lot smoother than any dame Bucky had ever tried this position with, and he was suitably impressed by her strength and stamina. She was a damn good match for Steve in so many ways.

It wasn’t surprising when Steve’s rhythm started to falter before Peggy had reached the peak, not when she’d already gotten off twice. Three times, counting the one she’d done herself. Steve would definitely finish her off even if he shot the works too soon…

But this time, he didn’t have to. Bucky nudged his friend’s foot, reminding Steve of his presence – and that it was his turn, next. Groaning, Steve let go of the control he was hanging onto by the skin of his teeth, and plunged one last time into Peggy before he shuddered in release.

She cried out in protest, driving her nails into Steve’s shoulders. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he said, his voice gruff as he pulled slowly away from her. “Don’t worry, you’re not done yet.”

He glanced at Bucky, drawing Peggy’s attention in that direction as well. She blinked, and her disappointed frown turned into an eager smile. That look did a lot to soothe Bucky’s last worries about whether he was _truly_ welcome.

Moving up the bed, he lifted her off Steve and gathered her into his arms as Steve shifted to the side, out of his way. This time when Bucky kissed her, he held nothing back, biting and sucking and licking until she was gasping.

With a deft move he rolled her onto her back, their bodies lined up and pressed together, but not yet joined. Twining his fingers through hers, Bucky pushed her hands up over her head, so they were both stretched out full length.

“You ready?” he asked, husky and low. ‘Are you sure’ was what he really meant, one last chance for her or Steve to change their minds. As badly as he ached for her, as desperately as he wanted to drive inside her right now, he needed that last confirmation.

Peggy looked at Steve, and Bucky turned his head as well. His best friend had taken over Bucky’s position tucked up against the footboard. His expression held nothing but excitement and arousal as he looked back at them. “What, you want an engraved invitation?” Steve asked, shaking his head. “You’re the one who told me it’s rude to keep a lady waiting.”

“Please,” was all Peggy said, but she met his eyes squarely and there wasn’t a hint of reluctance in her smile.

Groaning, Bucky shifted his weight and drove home into her all at once, a thrust hard enough to press her into the mattress. He’d never had this experience before – he didn’t have to go slow, take his time, let her adjust. She was hot and ready from the pounding Steve had already given her, tight enough to feel fucking amazing but not so much he had to worry about hurting her.

Exactly like he’d always imagined she’d be.

There was no need for him to gradually build up her pleasure, either, because she was already there. She squeezed his hands tight enough to hurt, her body moving in time with his as she gasped and moaned. At some point she wrapped her legs around his, holding him close and forcing him to shorten his thrusts, but he added extra force to make up for it.

The whole while he kept his gaze locked on hers, not quite close enough to kiss as they stared at each other. Bucky loved doing this, losing himself in his girl’s eyes. It was almost hypnotic, pushing the sense of connection out of the realm of the purely physical and into something closer to spiritual.

The connection might not last longer than the night, but that didn’t make it any less real in the moment. And with Peggy, a woman he already cared for and respected, he discovered it took on a whole new level of passion.

It had been too Goddamn long since he’d been with a woman. He’d forgotten how fucking good it felt, like this. Steve was right, Bucky needed to get himself out there more – but right now, he already had an incredible dame to focus on.

When she finally hit her peak, the thrill seemed to take her by surprise. She cried out and tossed her head back, breaking eye contact as her body squeezed around him. Bucky managed another three thrusts before he lost control as well and shot hard with a cry of his own.

He collapsed over her, though he released her hands so he could at least brace his elbows on the bed and not crush her completely. “That was… damn. You sure know how to blow a fella’s mind.”

“That’s not all I know how to blow on a man,” Peggy replied with a saucy wink, startling him into a laugh.

“Okay, now I wanna see that,” Steve put in. He was watching them avidly, breathless and clearly aroused despite the fact that he was still mostly limp. Bucky knew exactly how he felt, because he’d been in that same spot so many times before.

Breathing a sigh of relief that Steve remained happy with the whole thing, Bucky slowly eased himself free of Peggy’s body. “Give a guy a chance to recover,” he complained as he shifted back onto his knees between her legs. He stripped off the rubber and tied it, tossing it in the direction of the garbage. He had no idea if it hit or not, but he didn’t really care.

She was gorgeous, sprawled out limp with pleasure on the bed, making no effort to hide. Usually at this point the girl he was with started to have second thoughts and feel guilty, or tried to play down how much she’d enjoyed it in case he thought she wasn’t a ‘good girl’. Bucky hadn’t realized how much they did it until he saw Peggy there, utterly unashamed and all the more beautiful for it.

“I will _never_ get enough of that sight,” he admitted, making no effort to hide his appreciation as he looked at her. “You give ‘stunning’ a whole new definition, doll.”

“Not to mention incredible, and amazing, and half a dozen other words I ain’t got the brainpower to come up with right now,” Steve agreed, sporting one of those sappy smiles he was always giving her. “God, I really love you.”

It was obvious Steve meant Peggy, but Bucky couldn’t resist the opportunity to rib his friend. “Love you too, pal, but I’m admiring Peg right now.”

Steve hit him on the shoulder and Peggy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Flattery will get you nowhere, gentleman,” she mock scolded them.

“Oh yeah? ‘Cause this sure seems like ‘somewhere’ to me,” Bucky replied, chuckling. “Right now, I want a taste of _you_.”

“Oh, God. Speaking of recovering,” Peggy moaned. She didn’t resist when he nudged her legs wider, though, and she tangled her fingers in his hair as he shifted down to get his mouth on her.

She was _so wet_. He’d never felt anything like it. Then again, he’d never gone high-diving on a gal who’d already gotten off so many times, either. Usually it was something he did before the main act, to get her in the mood.

Unlike some girls, Peggy smelled and tasted amazing, clean and fresh with a sweet flavour. Her skin was slick all the way to her thighs, and her pearl was easy to find because it was swollen with pleasure already. Bucky pressed his tongue against her and she whimpered, her body trying to jerk away from the overstimulation. Yet her fingers clenched in his hair, holding him close, and that was the signal he chose to follow.

To start with he kept his touches light, not to tease but to avoid overwhelming her. She writhed against him with every brush of his tongue, until he had to hook his hands around her thighs to grab her hips and hold her still. More or less still; he didn’t have the leverage to stop her completely.

The bed creaked and the mattress bounced as Steve shifted. Breaking off, Bucky drew in a couple of deep breaths as he looked to see what was what. Steve caught Peggy by the shoulders and lifted, sliding in behind her, then settled so she was cradled with her back against his chest and ass between his thighs. He reached around to cup her breast, but his other hand dropped to her hip.

And pressed down, halting her motions with no apparent effort. She cursed at him and let go of Bucky with one hand to dig her nails into Steve’s thigh, but it made no impact. Grinning a thank you at his friend, Bucky returned to what he’d been doing.

With his hands free, he was able to explore more. Slipping two fingers into her, he worked them in and out, matching the movements of his tongue on her pearl to the motion of his fingers. Her gasps sounded closer to sobs, and he could feel her hips straining against the hold Steve had on her.

Then he curled his fingers up, searching for _that_ spot, and he knew he’d found it when she cried out and trembled all over. Bucky stroked her there again, and again, pressing a little harder each time with both fingers, until finally she screamed outright and convulsed around his hand.

Still he didn’t let up, not until she was cursing at him breathlessly and yanking his hair hard enough to hurt. Finally he came up for air, feeling quite justifiably pleased with himself. At least, he thought it was justified, and the boneless way she was sprawled over Steve’s chest didn’t present any arguments to the contrary.

“Hey, you okay?” Steve asked, lifting his hand from her hip to touch her cheek. Bucky blinked, startled to realize she was crying.

“God, what do you expect? You’re trying to kill me,” she panted, hoarse from the screaming. “I’ve figured it out, you know. The two of you have decided you don’t need a middleman anymore, so you’re trying to get rid of the interference.”

Steve blushed bright red at the implication, of course. Bucky only laughed. “You crying ‘uncle’?” he wanted to know.

“Give me a moment to recover first this time,” she pleaded, whimpering as she tried to sit up away from Steve. She was trembling, and it took Steve’s hands on her shoulders and Bucky’s on her waist to steady her.

“Maybe we oughta give her that minute,” Steve said, stroking her hair with one hand. He eased her down on her side and curled around her, keeping her warm and sheltered by wrapping his bigger body around hers, kissing her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed… and one hand crept out to find Bucky’s, twining their fingers together and holding him in place.

Since he’d been about to pull back and resume his spot in the far corner, the gesture meant a lot to Bucky. She was drawing him in, making sure he still felt like he was a part of things. An addition, not an intrusion. Smiling, he settled in beside them, leaning against the headboard. 

Even better, Steve was grinning at him with a familiar look in his eyes, the same expression Bucky had seen so many times when his friend was dragging him into one adventure or another. In a strange way, this felt like an extension of everything else they’d gotten into together.

Peggy’s skin was sheened with sweat, making her whole body seem to glow in the light. Her hair was dishevelled in an artless way that was sexier than anything Bucky’s sisters had ever managed after spending hours in the attempt. The languid and loose-limbed way she moved suggested she was so relaxed from the repeated onslaught of pleasure that her muscles wouldn’t support her anymore.

In short, she looked… well, like she’d been fucked within an inch of her life, which was a pretty damn appealing look on her. Having her framed by Steve’s strong, muscled body highlighted the delicacy beneath her strength, making her look all the more feminine and beautiful.

It was the kind of thing Steve usually noticed, not him. But Bucky didn’t need to have an artist’s eye to appreciate how good they both looked.

“Too bad I don’t have a camera,” he murmured, genuinely disappointed even though he knew they couldn’t risk taking a picture like that. If the brass got hold of it, or worse, the fucking newspapers, they’d all be in so much shit. “You put anything in Dernier’s collection of French postcards to shame.”

“Perhaps, when this is all over and our reputations don’t matter so very much, we can oblige you,” Peggy replied. “Since you enjoy looking at us so much. In the meantime, now that I can move again, I believe I have a promise to keep.”

She licked her lips, and Bucky groaned as he caught her meaning. “Sweetheart, if you want to wrap that pretty mouth of yours around me, I’m _not_ gonna protest.” He was half hard already, and his cock jumped at the prospect of her lips on it.

“Hey, it’s supposed to be my turn,” Steve objected, dropping his hands to her hips to tug Peggy back against him, rocking into her ass.

“You’re the one who wanted to see me suck him off, darling,” Peggy reminded him. “Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

“Hell, no,” Steve immediately denied, before Bucky could even have a chance to get worried that she might be right. “But I thought the whole point was drawing this out?”

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Peggy moaned, shivering as Steve stroked her side and hip. “I doubt I’ll manage more than one final round, if I even make it that far.”

Mentioning Dernier’s photo collection had gotten Bucky thinking about the images. Chewing his lower lip, he considered the height of the bed and their options. “Well, maybe we can do both at once,” he said. “Steve, you remember that one shot Jacques has with the two guys and the gal?”

The sheer naughtiness of what he was suggesting was erotic in and of itself. Taking turns was one thing, or even having both of them working to get her off at the same time. But to have her get both of _them_ off at once, that was something else.

Steve sputtered and went bright red, giving Peggy a nervous look. “I, uh. I don’t… don’t look at that kind of… seriously, Peg, I’m…”

“Oh, hush, it’s all right,” she laughed, turning her head to kiss him briefly. “I’m well aware of the sort of thing that gets passed around in camp. I won’t hold admiring a photograph of a stranger against you, darling. So long as I’m the only one you’re looking at in real life, and certainly the only one you’re getting your hands on.”

“Definitely,” Steve promised, fervent. He shot a glare at Bucky for nearly getting him in hot water.

Wincing, Bucky shrugged in apology. He should have thought before he spoke; a lot of dames would have pitched a fit at the idea of their guy looking at dirty pictures of other women. Hell, he’d heard some of the guys in the 107th complain about their girls getting mad about the regular pinups, and the gals in those were fully clothed.

Well, maybe not _fully_ , but a lot more decent than the pictures Dernier had.

“What was it this illicit photo depicted?” Peggy wanted to know.

“The gal was on her back on the bed while one fella took her,” Bucky described, smirking when he saw Steve’s hands tighten on her in reaction to the mental image. “With her head over the side, and the other guy down her throat. Whaddya think?”

“Oh, I think we could manage that,” Peggy said, and she sounded eager to try. “Off the bed, then. Steve…”

“Gonna need another sheath,” he said, pushing her away from him. As Peggy squirmed to situate herself as described, he slid off the bed on one side to grab his pants again, and Bucky went the other way to stand in front of Peggy.

The bed frame was tall and the mattress high, putting her at the perfect height for him to slip into her mouth. To his surprise, the reverse angle for her didn’t make it any harder for her to take him – in fact he slid deep without much trouble, and he groaned when he realized he could see the way her throat expanded to take him in.

“Oh, shit,” he breathed out, and cupped her head to help support her. “Oh my God, Peggy. Don’t… don’t let me choke you, but oh my _God_ don’t stop otherwise, _please_.”

“Now _I’m_ disappointed not to have a camera,” Steve said, settling himself on the bed between Peggy’s thighs.

“Well, I’m happy to repeat the picture for you as many times as you like,” Bucky assured him, voice tight. It took every bit of control he had to keep from thrusting hard into her mouth.

Instead of sliding forward to take her, Steve caught Peggy’s calves in his hands and lifted her legs, resting her ankles on his shoulders as he knelt behind her. That changed her angle, tipping her up so her head didn’t have to tilt quite so far back to take Bucky in.

Judging by the muffled cry she made when Steve finally drove himself home, it also felt pretty incredible to her. And every thrust Steve made pushed her onto Bucky’s dick, the best damn tongue bath he’d ever had.

Then she got her hands on his balls, and really knocked it out of the park. With a light touch she played with him, tugging and petting and fondling. At the same time she sucked at his cock, tongue flirting along the side, her cheeks hollowed.

“Christ, does her mouth look that good when she’s got it on me?” Steve groaned, dragging Bucky’s attention back to the rest of the world.

“Better,” he gasped. Granted, he couldn’t see what she looked like from Steve’s perspective. But his friend was still capable of coherent speech, and usually Bucky wasn’t able to manage anything but desperately stifled moans when watching Peggy go down on Steve.

Hell, he wasn’t able to manage any better now, though at least he didn’t have to try to stay quiet. Most of his focus was on remaining upright at this point, and he finally had to let go of her and grip the edge of the bed instead. He couldn’t quite stop the way his hips were rocking, though he did keep himself from outright thrusting and choking her.

As his balls started to tighten and he could feel the impending explosion hurtling up on him, she tipped her head further and swallowed him another inch. That was it for Bucky. He cried out as he shuddered with the force of the release, and hit his knees a moment later when his arms and legs refused to hold him up any longer.

That pulled him out of her mouth, sadly. On the bright side, it put him at the perfect height to kiss her, though it was a bit sloppy trying to do it upside down. He sucked the bitter taste of himself out of her mouth, delving deep to find the lush flavour of her, instead.

“You are incredible,” he murmured against her lips. Bracing her shoulders with his hands, he raised her up and slid in behind her on the edge of the bed, supporting her. She ended up in a tight ‘V’, giving both him and Steve a good view of her whole body.

Peggy tried to answer him, but nothing was coming out beyond moans and cries as Steve continued to drive into her. Bucky shifted his hands to cup her breasts from behind, rubbing and tweaking the nipples the way he’d watched Steve do. She felt good in his hands, the flesh full enough to spill over but high and firm, the nipples pulled into tight little pink buds.

Her back arched and the noise she made in response was almost one of pain. “I can’t,” she sobbed, writhing under the touch. “I can’t take any more, God, it’s too much. Enough, please!”

“Think we… found her limit,” Steve groaned. His hips slowed but didn’t stop, and Bucky could see the effort even that much was costing his friend. He was panting and flushed, his expression strained as he struggled to make himself pull away despite how close he obviously was. He _would_ stop, especially if she asked again, there was no way Steve would ever ignore what Peggy wanted.

But it would cost him, and Bucky was pretty sure Peggy would regret being left hanging, too.

“Nah, you can do it,” Bucky encouraged her, gentling his touch on her breasts without letting go. “One more time, sweetheart, you can get there. Do you really want to stop?”

Thankfully she shook her head. Steve let her legs slide down so she was wrapped around his waist instead, giving her a more comfortable position as he resumed thrusting in earnest.

Trailing his mouth over the shell of her ear, Bucky murmured to her. “Focus on the feel of him inside you. You love that, don’t you? I’ve heard you beg him for more, harder, faster. Well, he’s giving it to you. Look at him, he’s nearly as wrecked as you are.”

Steve had his eyes closed and head down, sweat beading on his face and trickling over his body. There was clearly no way he was going to last long enough for her to get it off again unless she had some help, so Bucky slid one hand down from her breast.

Brushing a fingertip over her swollen pearl won him another scream and a buck of her hips. She clutched at his arm hard enough to drive her nails in, but didn’t yank him away as he’d half expected her to. He repeated the motion, slow and steady in time with Steve’s thrusts, not trying to tease her. They were way past the time for teasing.

“That’s it,” he said. “You can do it, doll, c’mon. Give it to me, to _him_. Fuck his brains out.”

The obscenity made Peggy laugh, startled, as he’d hoped it would. That pulled her out of focusing on ‘too much’ and let ‘so good’ slam into her instead, tipping her over the edge. Bucky could feel the wave of pleasure run through her whole body as she went to pieces in his arms.

With a curse of his own Steve snapped his hips into her one last time, hard, and groaned as he spilled his load. Both of them collapsed against Bucky, and he had to brace a foot on the floor to keep them all from tumbling right over the side of the bed.

Carefully he nudged them to one side until they could all curl up together on the bed. Peggy whimpered as Steve pulled free, her muscles trembling with reaction, and Bucky stroked soothingly down her side.

Once Steve had taken care of the rubber, he yanked the covers up from where they’d gotten pushed down and to one side, settling them over Peggy and Bucky. Then he rejoined them, spooning protectively around Peggy so she was caught firmly between him and Bucky, their arms overlapping around her.

“So, how many times was that?” Steve asked, sounding both smug and sleepy. He was flexing his fingers slowly against her back, rubbing the muscles there in a tender gesture.

There was a brief pause as Bucky tried to remember. “I lost count somewhere,” he finally admitted, grinning into her hair.

“You were expecting _me_ to keep track?” Peggy exclaimed. Her voice was hardly more than a whisper, worn out from the screaming, but she sounded drowsily content as well.

Bucky could feel sleep tugging at him, too, insistent and alluring. He was exhausted, in the best possible way. “So are we gonna have to repeat the experiment, then?”

He tried not to let any hint of worry creep into his voice. He didn’t know if this had been a one-time offer or what, though he was hoping it at least wouldn’t mean the end of him being able to watch them sometimes.

“If we’re doing a proper scientific study, we’d have to run it multiple times to collect reliable data points anyway,” Peggy replied, mischief threading through the words. “Though I think this is going to have to be a London-only experiment. We’re here so rarely it _might_ give me time enough to recover in between, never mind not having room in the field.”

“Guess I’ll have to settle for the usual, then?” Bucky asked, as flippant as he could manage.

“I think at this point it’s safe to say you’re always welcome for that, Buck,” Steve assured him.

“A kiss or two wouldn’t be unwelcome, either,” Peggy added, reaching down to squeeze Bucky’s hand where it rested on her stomach. He turned his over to wrap his fingers around hers, squeezing back.

“Good, ‘cause you two have spoiled the hell outta me,” Bucky admitted. Tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying eased, his muscles relaxing and letting him settle in properly against Peggy. “Dunno how I’m ever gonna give this up when I do find a girl of my own.”

That was actually an appealing prospect again, more than it had been a few months ago. Especially now that he’d been reminded how much better it felt to have more than just his hand. This time, though, he thought he might follow Steve’s example and see about finding the _right_ partner. He wasn’t sure he could settle for anything less, after seeing what the two of them had.

“You’ll just have to find a woman who likes to watch and be watched, too,” Steve suggested, and Bucky burst out laughing. “What? It’s only fair if you give us a turn, once in a while.”

“See, the problem with you being his first is that he doesn’t have anything to compare you to,” Bucky complained to Peggy, whose shoulders were shaking as well. “So he has no idea _how_ Goddamn lucky he is with you.”

“It won’t be as easy as he thinks,” she acknowledged. “But not impossible. In the meantime, at least you’re not alone.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said, hugging her tight. “Unlike Steve, I _do_ appreciate how damn unbelievable you are, and how lucky we both got. We sleeping here?”

“Well, we’re sure as hell not gonna fit into the bunks back at headquarters, that’s why we’re here in the first place,” Steve said. “Why, you got somewhere you need to be?”

“Hell, no.” Looking at the two of them, at the best damn thing that had ever happened to him, Bucky shook his head with a soft smile on his lips. “I’m happy right where I am.”

He didn’t think he’d ever spoken truer words in his life.


End file.
